A Collection Of Short Stories part 1
by PremierofTime
Summary: Ezra had always been the king of pranks with Sabine as his queen, they had always been at the top of the prank chain, but with the addition of a few new characters introduced to the prank chain will it change Ezra's and Sabine's position? Perhaps they are no longer the top of it, who would take their place?
1. The rebels meet the OCs

**The rebels Meet new friends**

 **Author's Note: This fic is heavily based on reviews so please send me your ideas**

"so we got new friends?" Ezra asked

"Yep, and they have decided that they will provide us a base," Ashoka said over the comm as the ghost began to land in a hangar bay

"But I don't understand why can't they help us fight the empire," Kanan said

"They'll explain as soon as we arrive," Ashoka said before ending the transmission

Wait, they're not helping us fight?!" Ezra, Sabine and Zeb exclaimed

Hera sighed as she face palmed

"You had to tell them that, didn't you?" Hera said in a frustrated tone as the others began complaining

"Sorry," Kanan said

"let's hope that they arrive soon so we don't have to deal with this" Hera said

 **5 minutes later…**

They were in the hangar bay,

Ezra, Chopper and Zeb were ranting at Kanan, while Sabine was just asking Hera a ton of questions.

"How can they provide us a Base but not fight? Are they weak? Are They weaponless?..." Sabine kept asking

Hera was just about to yell her face off when, An imperial shuttle escorted by several TIE fighters were about to land in the hangar bay

"The Imperials?! What are they doing here?! I thought you said that this was a secure location?!" Kanan yelled at Hera as he pulled out his lightsabre

"I did! They must've found it!" Hera said as he pulled out her blaster and took cover behind some Cargo crates

"Let's stop yapping and bust up some bucket heads!" Zeb yelled as he ignited his bow-rifle

The Imperial shuttle landed, the hatch opened,

Suddenly, Ashoka emerged out of the shuttle with four other figures along with her,

"Wow, you broke the guy's nose just because he called you short?" Ashoka asked laughing

"Well, being called short is the most insulting thing to be called back on our home world" One of the figures said

They stopped and noticed the rebels taking cover, they looked at them with a confused look,

"I Take it that you guys need explaining?" Ashoka asked

"yes, please" Hera said

 **One Explanation later…**

"So, you're an empire of a different universe?" Ezra asked one of the figures

"Yes, and we've decided to help you," Another answered

"Then, why can't you help us fight the empire?" Sabine asked

"We would if we could, our high council prevents us from doing so," another said

"well, I think my mind has just been blown," Ezra said getting up

"Wait, there's one thing I still don't understand, why do you use TIE fighters?" Zeb asked

"Because, 1- Their rather easy to pilot

2- They have excellent cloaks

3- Most of my troops think that they're rather stylish" One of the figures said

"Excellent cloaks? I could see a TIE a mile away!" Ezra said before he rammed into an invisible wall

He fell onto the floor and groaned "ouch"

"What were you saying?" one of the figures asked as it pressed a button on its command unit, revealing that the entire hangar bay was filled with TIE fighters

Sabine, Zeb, Chopper and Ezra just remained in a shocked status

"Ok, I think you just broke all of their minds and fried Chopper's circuits" Hera said

"so what were your names again?" Kanan asked regaining his train of thought

"I am Admiral Tak," one of the figures said

She had green skin, violet eyes and curled antennas

"I am Grand Moff Zim," another said

He had green skin like Admiral Tak, had Magenta colored eyes and straight antennas

"I am Doctor Zomboss," another said

He had grey skin, a huge brain and a white lab coat

"And I am the Doominator," The last one said

He was like a normal person except he had the ability to morph into anything, or create them before your very eyes, he was the ruler of this Division of the empire, one more thing, a Division in The Great Doominator empire can stretch up to the amount of 70 billion universes,

"So you're a Doctor?" Kanan asked Dr. Zomboss

"Yes, why?" He asked

"Can you help us fix them?" Kanan asked as he pointed at the still in shock rebels

"Not to worry, they'll regain their consciousness in half an hour or so….."

He then looked at them as he tilted his head,

"make that two hours," Zomboss said as he inspected them

"Oh, great…"Hera said in a frustrated tone.


	2. It all started out just for fun

**It all Started out as a meaningless prank**

 **Author's note: I need your reviews and ideas or this story dies but this first story will be on me, so if you want to read more, start reviewing!**

Ezra was doing some alterations in Chopper's recharging station, when Zeb passed by and asked him "What are you doing?"

Ezra jumped up in shock,

"Oh, it's you" Ezra said calming down

"Yeah, it's me. Now, what are you doing in Chopper's Recharging station?" Zeb asked

"Just doing some minor alterations, using some stuff I borrowed from Dr. Braniac's lab and some paint I got from Sabine" Ezra said

"Borrowed?" Zeb asked as he shot Ezra a sarcastic look

"So I took it without him knowing, but it's kinda my thing. Besides, I'll have it back in his lab without him knowing," Ezra said as he finished the final touches on Chopper's recharging station,

"So, what kind of alterations did you make?" Zeb asked

"when the next time Chopper goes and recharge, this happens" Ezra said as he pushed a button

A huge cloud of pink gas sprayed Chopper's recharging station, then pink glitter sprayed chopper's recharging chamber

"and Viola! A pink sparkling droid for Hera!" Ezra said

Zeb chuckled as he tried to imagine how Chopper would look like in pink and cover with shining pink glitter

"oh, this is going to be great!" Ezra said as he rubbed his hands maniacally,

"And Chopper's reaction is going to be more hilarious when he finds out what happened to him" Ezra said as he secretly set up a camera to record the moment

"What happened to who?" Kanan asked as walked down the hallways of the ghost

"You'll see" Ezra said with a devious smirk as he walked away

Kanan looked at him with a worried look

"I'm worried about him, I think Chopper zapped him a time to many" Kanan said

"Nah! He's fine, but I don't think so he will after Chopper finishes recharging later" Zeb said with a devious smirk before going to his cabin

Kanan stared at Zeb for a while,

He then said to himself "I think I better ask Doctor Zomboss to make sure he fixed them properly"

 **A few minutes later….**

Chopper was rolling down the hallways, heading to his recharging station to recharge.

He went in and shut off,

As the doors of his Recharging station closed, he was sprayed with pink gas, turning him pink, and covered him with pink sparkling glitter,

 **10 minutes later…..**

Chopper had woke up from his nap, and he rolled out of his recharging station

He passed by Sabine who was painting in the common room,

"Oh hey, Chopper…" Sabine said turning around

She paused for a moment and started to laugh

Chopper just beeped at her "Crazy…" as he rolled out of the common room and into the cockpit to help Hera fix the nava computer,

She was trying and fix the nava computer when Chopper came into the cockpit

"Ah, Chopper. Can you help me…" Hera said

She looked at Chopper for a moment, then she started to laugh at Chopper

Chopper was confused, he beeped at Hera "What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey, does anyone know why is Sabine laughing in the….." Kanan said as he walked into the Cockpit

He stared at Chopper for a moment then burst out in laughter

Chopper just got more confused then beeped out "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

They just kept laughing, he decided it would be best to just leave them and head to the cargo bay and maybe talk with their new friends

He went to see Doctor Zomboss first, he was in his lab

"Where are those trip wires and Mechanical sprayers?" Dr. Zomboss said to himself as he looked around his lab

"Hey, Doc. How's it going?" Chopper asked as he rolled into the lab

"Oh, nothing. Just looking for some….." Dr. Zomboss said as he turned to face Chopper

He stared at him for a moment, then broke into laughter

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYBODY?!" Chopper beeped as he left the lab

He decided to see the Doominator since he was obviously the most serious person around

He found him in his chamber, running some checks on the systems,

"Hey Mr. D! How's it going?" He beeped

"Don't call me…." The Doominator said as he turned to face Chopper

He looked at Chopper for a moment

He then broke into laughter and took a picture of Chopper using his Data pad

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Chopper beeped as he left The Doominator's Chamber

He then ran into Grand Moff Zim and Admiral Tak

"Hey Zim, Hey Tak, do you know why is everyone acting so weird lately?" Chopper asked

They looked at him for a moment, Then broke into laughter

"YOU GUYS TOO?! WHO ISN'T CRAZY?!" Chopper beeped

Admiral Tak held back her laughter for a moment,

"Alright, if you really want to know what's going on, here." She said as she handed Chopper a small mirror

 **MEANWHILE IN THE HALLWAYS OF THE NEW REBEL BASE…..**

Ezra and Zeb were looking for Chopper, they wanted to see what his reaction was when he realized that he pink

"Maybe we should head back to the ship, maybe he went back there," Zeb said

"Maybe, but I think he's still here" Ezra said

"You sure?" Zeb asked

"Yes," Ezra said in response

"Wanna bet on it?" Zeb asked

"Sure, 50 Credits" Ezra said

"So, you're that sure that Chopper still hasn't went back to the ship?" Zeb asked

Then, You could hear a loud beep "EEEEEZZZZZRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"

"Yes, yes I am" Ezra said


	3. Prank war has begun

**Prank War has been Declared!**

Chopper rolled out of the washer, he grumbled and swore a bit. But finally, he got most of the paint off him, most of it.

It took him, 9 Full washes, 7 bottles of soap and 3 buckets of bleach, to get most of the pink of him

He needed to get back at Ezra for painting him pink, with permanent paint!

He was furious, he began plotting a way to get back at Ezra,

He thought for a moment, then came up with the perfect plan to get back at Ezra (or so he thought)

He went to Dr. Zomboss's lab grabbed a few things, went to the cafeteria and grabbed a pie, went to Sabine's room and stole a few buckets of paint, went to grab some itching powder, and finally went to grab a few Loth cats from Lothal

First, he put a parcel in the cockpit, when someone opens the parcel, they'll get pie spluttered all over their face

Next, he set up a tripwire in the hallway, when someone triggers it, they'll get covered in orange paint

Next, he took the itching powder he got and put them in a cargo shipment he put in the middle of the cargo bay, he then made some adjustments, so that when whoever tries to open the cargo shipment, will cause it to explode releasing all the itching powder

Lastly, he put all the Loth Cats he got into Zeb and Ezra's cabin, he also made a few modifications to their cabin door, so it can only be opened from the outside, and added a mechanical sprayer inside, to spray whoever comes in with Catnip

After setting up all the pranks, he decided to relax in the common room

"This can't possibly go wrong!" Chopper beeped to himself

 **5 minutes later…**

It had been a slow day, Hera just came back from her lunch break, and was actually in a good mood for once.

Her good mood didn't last long though, when she saw an odd looking package sitting on the controls

She picked it up and unwrapped it, inside the parcel was a silver colored box, with a red button at the side of it

When she pressed the button to open the box, she didn't expect a cream pie to come flying out of it. With a huge splat, it hit her in the face, killing the last shred of happiness she had.

The tin slid off her face and onto her lap,

An angry glare formed on her face when she realized that it landed pie-side down

She then shouted "CHOPPER!"

 **MEANWHILE…**

Kanan heard Hera yell, and decided to go and check on her

He went through the hallways and triggered the tripwires Chopper had set up,

Then a bucket of orange paint fell on his head, turning him orange,

But to make matters worse, when he went to pick up the bucket of paint, he realized that this was permanent paint,

He then yelled "Chopper!"

 **MEANWHILE….**

Sabine had just finished target practice, when she saw the cargo shipment in the middle of the cargo bay,

She decided to move it, the moment she laid her hands on the cargo shipment, it exploded, releasing all the itching powder

She then began itching at a ridiculous rate,

She soon realized whose work was this, then yelled out "CHOPPER!"

 **MEANWHILE…**

Zeb was exhausted after carrying cargo shipments in and out of the ship, he just wanted to get some rest in his cabin

Sadly for him, he won't get any of that today,

The moment he entered the room he was sprayed with catnip

He coughed a while, then saw all the loth cats approaching him,

He then sniffed his hand, he then realized what he was sprayed with,

"Oh, no" Zeb said to himself before all the Loth Cats pounced on him

"CHOPPER!" Zeb yelled

 **10 minutes later….**

Chopper was relaxing in the common room when suddenly, an angry Hera and Orange Kanan came into the room and yelled Chopper's name

Chopper backed away cautiously back to the other exit, When an itching Sabine and a fur covered Zeb came through the other exit and yelled "Chopper you pile of junk!"

Chopper carefully backed up into the corner and beeped in a weak tone "I can explain….."

When suddenly, they were all covered in bird seeds

Then a huge flock of pigeons flew through the air vents and started pecking at them,

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" They all exclaimed

 **1 minute later….**

They were all covered in feathers,

When Ezra came into the room and exclaimed "Prank king for the win!"

They all approached Ezra with furious looks, Ezra quickly jumped into a nearby air vent and yelled at them "You'll never take me alive!"

"This means war!" They all yelled at Ezra then left in separate ways to prepare for some serious pranking leaving Chopper in the room,

Chopper then beeped out loud through the air vents "This isn't over!"

When a pigeon pooped on him

"Well played" Chopper said as he left the room


	4. Prank War (part 1)

**Prank War (part 1)**

Hera was in her Cabin, cleaning her jumpsuit after Chopper's pie prank

"I've got to find a way to get back at Chopper and Ezra" She said to herself

She then thought of an idea

"I know, I'll set up traps in the air vents! Ezra will be pranked and out of this war soon enough!" she said to herself before going to set up the traps

 **Meanwhile with Sabine…**

She just came out of the shower, she had finally gotten all the itching powder washed off,

She then laid on her bed thinking of ways to get back at Chopper and Ezra, win this prank war and claim victory for herself

After a few moments, she came up with an idea of Pranking Kanan and Zeb at the same time, she made a replica of Kanan's lightsabre using a can of paint spray and gathered some paint bombs,she then went to put some paint bombs on Zeb's bow rifle while he was sleeping, then went to Kanan's room, she opened the door and went inside,

Then a bucket of glue poured down on her, covering her from head to toe in a thick gluey substance, then a sack of feathers rained down on her,

Then, Kanan jumped out of nowhere, giving Sabine a fright

"BOO!" Kanan exclaimed as he jumped out of his hiding spot

"AH!" Sabine exclaimed and fell onto the floor

Kanan then said "Don't ever try and win the war, cause I'm going to win it!"

He then put a red glove over Sabine's head and made her look like a Chicken

Kanan then ran out of his room,

"Karabast! *Ah-Choo!* I got *Ah-Choo* pranked again!" Sabine said sneezing

She then went to her room and went to shower, again

 **Meanwhile in the air vents….**

Ezra was crawling in the air vents looking for an exit that wasn't trapped, Hera had set Traps up at most of the air vents, most of them, there were still a few exits left, he just had to find them

Then he heard Sabine humming from the air vent below,

He then peeped through the air vent,

It was Sabine's room, he looked around to see if there were any traps set by Hera,

There weren't any yet, so he jumped out of the air vent and into Sabine's room

He then saw Sabine's Clothes on her bed, and thought of a hilarious prank to pull off,

He took most of her clothes, except her undergarments, he was already going to take her clothes, no need to bring more shame.

He then ran out of her room and went to disable all of Hera's Traps so he could use the air vents again

 **A few minutes later…**

Sabine had finished showering for the second time,

She was on the brink of defeat, she just had to get pranked one more time and she's out

She stepped out of the shower, and saw all her clothes missing except for her undergarments, she then saw the air vent open

She hissed "Ezra!"

She put on her undergarments and sneaked out of the room,

Luckily for her, there was no one in the hallways, however she tripped on one of Chopper's tripwires, but luckily for her nothing happened or so she thought

Ezra then jumped out of his hiding place and took a Holo of Sabine in her undergarments,

He then said "Thanks for the Holo, It'll be my Data Pad's new screen saver and by the way your clothes are in Kanan's Room, Bye!"

He then jumped into one of the nearby air vents

She then got up and said to herself "Well, he may have pulled of another prank on me and got a picture of me in my undergarments but at least I still am in this prank war and get to prank him back"

She then stood out of Kanan's Room and thought to herself

"Kanan's room couldn't have been booby trapped again? Right? She just triggered his booby trap a few minutes ago, he couldn't have possibly set up a new one so quickly"

She then went into his room, she found her clothes on the floor, she went to pick them up and accidentally triggered a pressure plate and a bucket of purple paint poured down on her,

Then a note fell from the air vents

She picked it up and read it

"You're out!"

She cursed a bit under her breath

Then, Kanan walked into his room after pranking Zeb with some of Ezra's pigeons

He saw Sabine in her undergarments

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out

After a few moments, he managed to say

"I think I'll give you a little space," before leaving his room

 **Meanwhile with Zeb…**

He had just been pranked by Kanan, and was pecked by those infernal birds again, he decided he would just go out and bash some imperial bucket heads,

But then he realized he wasn't on Lothal, and the only bucket heads here were their new friends troops

He then thought to himself " They wouldn't mind if I bash their heads together, right?"

"Nah!" He said to himself before walking out to bash some of their heads

He walked out and saw two soilders wearing stormtrooper armor walk past him

He chuckled a bit, then yelled out "Hey! Bucket heads!"

They both turned around to face Zeb, He then ignited his Bow rifle

And the paint bombs Sabine had set up earlier blew up in his face, turning his face red

Both of the stormtroopers just remained confused, then just walked away

He then said to himself "Karabast!"

He then decided to go and prank Chopper, after washing his face, that is.

 **A few moments later…..**

Zeb washed the paint off his face, thankfully the paint wasn't permenant

He then went into the common room to look for Chopper,

He found him shut down in the middle of the room

He found this suspicious but couldn't pass the opportunity to Prank Chopper

He pulled out the paint spray he had in his pocket and began to spray Chopper pink again, with permanent paint

When he finished painting Chopper, he stepped back and admired his work

"Chopper is gonna flip when he sees this" He said to himself

Suddenly, A bucket of "goop" poured down on him,

Then, Ezra jumped out of a nearby airvent and stuck a Note on Zeb's face, it read "You're out!"

Then he turned his attention to Chopper

 **Meanwhile in the cockpit….**

Hera and Kanan were sitting down and slurping on some smoothies,

Then a "goop" covered Zeb walked into the cockpit and said to Them "Good Luck, you're going to need it"

They both panicked for a while then they said to themselves "Chopper can handle Ezra can't he?"

Then they heard a loud constant beep "HHHHEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP!"

They both ran out of the cockpit and into the common room,

They found Chopper hanging upside down from the ceiling

He had a note stuck to his back saying "You're out!"

They both had terrified looks on their faces

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	5. Prank War (part 2)

**Prank War (Part 2)**

Hera and Kanan were the only ones left in the prank war against Ezra,

He had already pranked Zeb, Sabine and Chopper out of the war, and is now somewhere in the air vents, lurking, waiting for a moment to strike, to take them out one by one

He was getting bored, clearly they will not split up, he was about to fall asleep, then he thought of a hilarious idea to distract them

He crawled his way to the cockpit then played a video of Hera snoring on the holonet

 **Meanwhile in the common room…**

Hera's face burned red of embarrassment and anger, she wanted to go to the cockpit and practically murder Ezra, but if she went there she knew Ezra would just be there waiting to Prank her,

She decided just to ignore it, but then Ezra played a remix video of her snoring,

Which caused Kanan to chuckle a bit, She then rushes out of the common room, her face crimson red, yelling "EZRA BRIDGER!"

Then she practically pried the doors of the cockpit open, only to meet her own demise…in the prank war

She couldn't remember much of what happened, but by the next thing she knew it, she was strapped to her chair with a triple knot, forced to watch the remix of her snoring as she kept blushing Crimson red

She wished she could shut it off and end this awful embarrassment…but it was no use, she was strapped to the chair, with no chance of escape. Even if she did escape, she was still trapped in the cockpit, Ezra had locked the doors and changed the access codes so she couldn't get out

Hera had to admit, even though she was raging mad at Ezra right now, That kid is good at Pranks, if only they could get him to do these kind of things to the Empire instead of them,

Then, Ezra yelled from the air vents "Strike 1!"

Then a bucket of Purple permanent paint poured down on her

Then he yelled "Strike 2!"

Then finally, a whole bag of catnip rained down on her,

Then a swarm of Loth Cats crawled out of one of the air vents and began to look at Hera suspiciously

Then Ezra yelled out "Strike 3! You'rrrrreeeee Out!"

 **Meanwhile with Kanan…..**

He was pacing up and down, he couldn't leave the common room, Ezra had set traps in the hallways,

Then he realized how much of a Scaredy cat he was being,

He then used the force to find where Ezra was,

He then broke free of his fear

He then picked up a spray can and coughed a bit to get Ezra's attention

Ezra then jumped out of one of the air vents and landed almost silently, looking for Kanan

Kanan silently crept up behind Ezra, then tapped on his shoulder

"Strike 1!" Kanan exclaimed

He then grabbed a pie that was on the holo chess table and splattered it on Ezra's face

"Strike 2!" he exclaimed

Ezra couldn't see anything because he was still wiping the paint off his face, so Kanan thought it would be better if he could knock him unconscious and prank him while he is unconscious,

He decided to ram Ezra, but failed to and accidentally knocked himself unconscious

Once Ezra wiped off all the paint on his face, he realized that Kanan was on the floor, unconscious. Perfect for his pranking needs

Kanan woke up in his room, he was completely pink, so that means Strike one

He then realized it was too quiet. Well, except for Hera's constant muffled screaming, clearly she and the Loth Cats were not getting along well,

Then suddenly, he was pulled up by a rope tied to his feet, now he was hanging from the ceiling,

Then one of the air vents opened up and the room's lights turned on, revealing that the walls of his room had been covered with the sentence "I love Hera" in pink

"So, had enough?" Ezra asked as he popped out of the air vent

"Not unless this is Strike 3, I haven't!" Kanan exclaimed

"Well, we could skip Strike 3 if you want," Ezra said

"And what would be Strike 3?" Kanan asked in a taunting tone

"Your own trap" Ezra said as he tugged the rope that was keeping Kanan mid-air and above one of his own tripwires

"Don't bother, it's empty!" Kanan said in a victorious tone

"not anymore, and this time it's not paint, it's rotten milk!" Ezra said as he revealed a bucket of rotten milk, it looked like it has been rotting for a month or more

"You wouldn't dare…." Kanan said

"Try me" Ezra said in taunting tone as he began to tug on the rope that was keeping Kanan mid air

"Okay ! Okay! You win! Don't dump the rotten milk on me!" Kanan exclaimed in Defeat

"Not unless, you say I'm the prank king and shave off your goatee!" Ezra said

"Never!" Kanan exclaimed

"Suit yourself!" Ezra said as he cut the rope that was holding Kanan mid air with his lightsabre, which caused him to trigger his own trap, thus making the rotten milk pour over him

"Strike 3! You're Out!" Ezra exclaimed before disappearing into the air vents

"EZRA!" Kanan exclaimed

 **Meanwhile….**

The dominator, along with Dr. Zomboss was walking towards the ghost

They found the landing bay open and walked straight in,

Only to see, The disasters caused by the prank war

They both just stood in the cargo bay, speechless

Hera had finally gotten out of the Cockpit, after 10 minutes

She saw the Doominator and Dr. Zomboss standing in the landing bay just staring at the messes

"Look, I can explain….." Hera started

The dominator just said "I think we'll come back later" and left


	6. Hera's in Charge

**Hera's in charge**

Hera had went to see The dominator to see what he wanted earlier

She knocked on his Chamber door

She received no reply

She knocked on it again

She received no reply again

She then went in

She found his Chamber to be in ruckus, there were clones everywhere sorting out the computers, there were paper files all over the place, it practically looked like as if they had their own Prank war in his Chamber,

She found him Talking to one of his clones

"Hey, did I come at a bad time?" She asked

"Huh? Oh, it's you. No, no, just right actually" The dominator said

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked

"Just about some help, look I'm going back to my home world because The high council is summoning me, and I won't be back for another 4 to 7 days and I need to leave someone in charge," He said as he started to chuck a few things into his briefcase

"I would've left Zomboss in charge, but he's going back to his home world too for this year's evil science fair, and Zim and Tak aren't available because they're going back to their home world to visit their twin sons since It's the semester break for the Irken academy," He said as he slammed his briefcase shut

"which brings me to the next most sensible person, you" He said as he handed her his Data pad

"This Data Pad controls anything and what happens in this universe and you have it, so just make sure that nothing blows up or catches on fire should do, maybe you can have some fun with it but anyways, Toodle-oo!" He said as he ushered Hera out of his Chamber

After processing everything the dominator had said, a devious smirk formed on her face.

 **A few moments later…**

The Doominator rushed into the imperial shuttle along with the other Doominators that were summoned by the high council,

After calming himself down, he looked out the window of the imperial shuttle, the shuttle passed by the ghost,

Hera was sitting outside on a lawn chair while Kanan just mindlessly fed her grapes, and Ezra fanned her with a leaf

Zeb, Sabine and Chopper were mindlessly cleaning up the messes left by Ezra's pranks

The Doominator then said to himself "Maybe I should've left one of my clones in charge…."


	7. Meet Skyler

**New OCs**

 **Author's Note: it's good to be back! I'm back guys, and with someone special…..**

 **IN THE DOOMINATOR CAPITAL….**

The Doominator was in the high council chamber,

There were five other Doominators along with him,

The high council consisted of 5 Doominators,

"I believe you all realize why you are here, lately the siege on Lothal has worsened, thus drawing the attention of the empire," One of the high council members spoke

"The supreme ruler still does not approve of interfering with a fixed point in time," Another one spoke

"However that is not the reason why we summoned you," Another spoke

"I believe all of you had already seen the late events in the siege of Lothal," One more spoke

"And witnessed the death of the quite popular character, Minister Maketh Tua" The one in the center spoke

"Her soul has moved to the afterlife, which means….." The one in the center continued

"So she is now in the G.C.U*?" All the other Doominators asked the high council in Unison

*Genetic Cloning Unit

"Yes, and she is to be under Doominator "Samuel Smith" until further notice, She is still in Suspended animation you can….." The Center one said

One of the High Council Doominators handed The center Doominator a Data pad

"Motion dissolved, and Minister Maketh Tua is no longer under Doominator "Samuel", you have been dismissed from your position by Doominator "Skyler Suzette Tyler", Doominator strategist, Rank 2" The center dominator said

"All other Doominators except Doominator "Caan" are dismissed from the chamber" The center Doominator said as he motioned them to leave

As soon as the others left, a female Doominator entered the Chamber

She had blonde hair, she wore a black business suit, she had a pink Data pad in her right hand.

She didn't recognize Caan because he had morphed a hood to conceal his face

"My Lords, Why is there another Doominator in the chamber?" She asked

"Miss Tyler, I believe you know Doominator Law 34082 Gamma, correct?" The center Doominator asked

"Why yes, If a Doominator dismisses a position of another Doominator consisting of a character, He or she must associate with any Doominator that was voted by the council to receive this position, have a similar Genetic Code and Outranks the Doominator that Dismmised the position" She explained

"Well then, I don't believe you should be questioning why this Doominator is here," The Center Doominator said

"Hello cousin" Doominator "Caan" said as he removed his hood revealing his face

"Oh boy," She said as she rubbed her eyes

"What are you complaining about?!" Caan said in an annoyed tone

"You wouldn't understand, after all you were all ways an inch behind," She said with a chuckle

This made Caan annoyed,

"I don't think a Doominator Strategist, RANK 1 should not understand what you mean" Caan said, emphasizing his Rank

She growled

He growled back

Before they could start quarelling, The center Doominator said "Order! Order! I will not have a quarrel in this Chamber, I was going to give Minister Maketh Tua to you two and just leave you two to do whatever you want, but seeing you two clearly cannot Co-operate with each other, I am going to keep her in suspended animation in the empire's accounts until further notice, if you want to have her transferred into your accounts, I want to see a report of both of you Co-operating together"

"That will be easy," They both said in Unison

"With The rebels" He said

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed

"I want the report by next week, you both are dismissed" He said

"But-" They said

"YOU ARE DISMISSED" He said in a firm tone

They both left the chamber

"Oh great, we have to do a project with the rebels and send the report by next week, this is just going to be like back at the training Academy all over again" Caan said

"Well, those were good times" Skyler said

Caan shot her a look

"So they weren't good times for you, but they were for me," She said

Caan growled

"Fine, fine, Now come on, we have got to think of a project to do with the rebels, Why not we….." Skyler said

"NO!" Caan exclaimed at her

"What about….." Skler asked

"NO!" Caan exclaimed again

"Fine, How about….."

"NO!" Caan exclaimed once more

"Why not?" She asked

Caan shot her a look and asked "At what point of time do you think the high council will approve us of having Minister Tua after reading a report saying that we have relocated Ezra's eyes to the back of his head?!"

"But it'll be fun" She said in defense

Caan shot her a look

"Fine, what about a game of Truth or Dare?" She asked

Caan put his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes,

"That is the best option you are going to give me, isn't it?" He said

"Yep" She answered in response

"Yay, now come on let's get to your Division" She said as she headed to the landing bay and towards his Imperial shuttle

He followed her and said to himself "This is really going to be like back at the Academy"

 **A few hours later…..**

They were at Doominatr Caan's division,

Caan was struggling with Hera for his Data Pad

"No, not now…I still want to do a few more things" Hera whined

"Give me back my Data Pad" Caan said to her in a firm tone

"No!" She whined and pressed a few buttons on his Data Pad

Suddenly, Zeb threw a cream pie at Caan

Caan ducked just in time and the pie missed his face but hit Skyler instead

Caan then used the force to snatch his Data Pad Back

"No!" Hera exclaimed as the Data Pad flew out of her hands

"I am stopping this madness once and for all!" Caan said as he pressed a few buttons on his Datapad

Everyone then snapped out of their mindless trance and stopped being Hera's slaves

"No!" She whined

But then Zeb snapped out of his Trance and saw himself holding a cream pie, he then saw a furious Skyler with Flames in her eyes

"Oh,no" Zeb said as he started running

"GARAZEB ORRELIOS YOU BETTER HOPE I GIVE YOU A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH!" She yelled as she chased him


	8. Truth or Dare (teaser)

**A game of Truth And Dare**

An imperial shuttle had just landed, right next to the ghost, two other irkens ran out of the ship while two angry sisters chased them behind while yelling their names "ZIK AND ZAK!"

Zim and Tak walked out of the Imperial Shuttle after them,

Tak went to restrain their two daughters while Zim caught Zik and Zak

"Hold up you two, you're not going anywhere until we find out what you did" Zim said to them

Just then Doominator Caan showed up along with Doominator Skyler

"Hi Uncle Caan, Hi aunt Skyler" Zik and Zak greeted with a fake smile

Caan chuckled a bit before asking "Alright you little rascals, what did you do this time to get the semester break to start a week sooner?"

"well…." Zik and Zak started

FLASHBACK

They were all in the Academy Cafeteria,

Today's lunch was noodle soup, everyone was enjoying their meal until Zik and Zak yelled "There are worms in today's lunch meal!"

Everyone spat out the noodles and pushed away their meals in disgust

Kit and Kat just picked up their noodle soups and just put in a container to eat on the way to Doominator Caan's division

ALMOST ARRIVING AT DOOMINATOR CAAN'S DIVISION…..

"You know I actually couldn't believe that everyone fell for that lie you told" Kit said while taking the first bite out of her noodle soup

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised too" Kat said while taking a bite out of her Noodle soup

"Errr…Sis, we weren't lying this time, we poured a sack of worms into today's lunch" Zik and Zak said

They both spat out the noodle soup and yelled "ZIK AND ZAK!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"well, I'm not surprised, after all you two are my favorite rascals" Caan said as he hugged Zik and Zak

"What about us?" Kit and Kat asked

"Oh don't worry, you two are my favorite little angels" Caan said as he went to hug Kit and Kat

"By the way, what's aunt Skyler doing here? The last time she was here you literally made it legal for you to launch her into a black hole unless she was brought here by the high council wishes" Kit and Kat asked

"Well then, it's obvious she's ordered by the high council!" Zik and Zak said to them in a sarcastic tone

They shot them a look

"Well anyways, who wants to help me set up for a truth or Dare Game show?" Skyler asked

"Me!" Zik, Zak, Kit and Kat exclaimed in unison

"Then come on let's go" Skyler said as she led them to the Game show set

"This semester break is going to be the most unique" Zim started

"Oh definitely" Tak said in a reassuring tone

"Well, I can't wait to see what Skyler has got in stock for the rebels" Caan said

 **Author's Note: Yes, I know this Chapter is short but I'll assure you the next three chapters are going to be hilarious,**

 **Please write either a truth or Dare in the review section and who is it for, I will accept kissing dares, but remember NO M RATED STUFF! So please review or PM me the ideas**


	9. Truth or Dare (ROUND 1)

**Truth Or Dare (part 1)**

 **Author's Note: Because it is harder to write this fic in a normal format, the next two chapters along with this chapter will be in conversation format**

Skyler appears in a cloud of dust,

Skyler: Hello everybody! I'm your host for this game of truth and dare.

Caan walks onto the stage

Caan: Honestly Skyler, where did you get these….."

Caan looks up from his Data pad and sees the camera rolling

Skyler shoots him a look

Caan: I'll get the rebels *presses a button on his command bracelet*

Rebels fall in through a hole in the ceiling

The Rebels: Ahhhh!

Skyler: Caan! That was not how I wanted you to get them!

Caan: *ignores skyler* Now let's meet our special guests who will be giving the truth and dares

Four Irkens fall out of the ceiling and onto Caan

Caan: Oof! What the devil?!

Kit and Kat: Sorry uncle Caan

Zik and Zak: That was awesome! Let's do that again!

Caan looks at Skyler and drums his fingers on the floor

Skyler: *heh heh* anyways let's get on with the game

Hera: What are you talking about

Caan: The high council wanted to see a game of truth and dare with you rebels and my cousin, Skyler Suzette Tyler is apparently hosting it

Ezra: Cool! So we're on TV?

Skyler: Yes, now please take a seat, we're about to begin

The rebels take a seat

Skyler: Alright let's begin!

Rebels: *confused looks*

Skyler: Alright, Kit goes first

Kit: Kanan, Truth or Dare?

Kanan: Dare

Kit: I dare you to sing Maroon 5 sugar to Hera

Kanan: What?! No way!

Kit: I'd figure you'd say that, Zomboss!

Dr. Zomboss pops out behind Kit

Zomboss: Here's the potion you wanted

Kit: Thank you *throws the potion at Kanan*

Kanan suddenly starts to sing

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day_

 _I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my  
Sugar  
Yes, please (please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me? (down on me, down on me)_

Everyone was laughing as soon as the potion's effect started to wear off, everyone except Hera who was blushing scarlet red

Hera: Kanan, come with me outside for a moment

They walk out together

They hear Hera yell at Kanan, then it stops dead silent

Hera walks back in

Hera: Shall we continue?

Caan peaks through the door to see a groaning Kanan on the floor

Caan (whispers to Zomboss): Remind me never to mess with her, ever

Skyler: Okay…. Kanan is out for the rest of this round

Kat: my turn! Zeb, Truth or Dare?

Zeb: *thinks a while* Dare…..

Kat: I dare you to fire this Sludge Canon at Caan

Caan: What?!

Skyler: Restrain him!

Two stormtroopers come and tie Caan to a chair

Zeb: *picks up sludge canon* Oh, this is gonna be fun *aims canon at Caan*

Caan melts into a puddle of liquid

Skyler: No Fair!

He resurfaces

Caan: Give me your best shot!

Zeb: *fires sludge canon*

Caan: *Melts into puddle again*

Skyler: *gets hit by Sludge canon*

Zeb: Oh no *runs out of the room*

Skyler: GET BACK HERE! *Chases Zeb*

Caan: *resurfaces behind Kat* I love you

Kat: I knew you would say that

Caan: Well, Zeb is out of the game, next!

Zik: Hera, Truth or Dare?

Hera: Truth please

Zik: Damn!

Zak: *whispers something into Zik's Antennae*

Zik: Alright, Hera what was the most stupid thing you had ever done?

Hera: That would be leaving Ezra, Zeb and Chopper to check on the phantom

Ezra: Hey! I thought you wouldn't bring that up anymore!

Hera: Well, he did ask what the most stupid thing I did was

Zak: Nevermind! My turn! Ezra, Truth or Dare

Ezra: Dare

Zik: *whispers something into Zik's Antenna*

Zak: I dare you to wear a penguin suit and ask every clone in the hallway outside "here are my farts"

Ezra: What?!

Zik: He's refusing! Use the mind control serum!

Zak: *sprays Ezra with serum*

Ezra: *Goes out and ask "Where are my farts" to all of the clones*

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER…..**

Clone: I can't take this anymore! GET HIM!

Clones: *Chases Ezra*

Ezra: *snaps out of trance and runs for his life*

Caan: Well looks like Ezra's out, Next!

Kit: My turn again! Sabine, Truth or Dare?

Sabine: Truth

Kit: *smiles deviously* Sabine do you really like Ezra?

Sabine: What?! NO!

Kat: *pulls out lie detector*

Kat: LIE!

Sabine: *blushes crimson red*

Kit: So you do have feelings for him?

Sabine: Yes, but at least he doesn't know that

Kit: He will once he hears this *pulls out voice recorder*

Kat: *plays back Truth question on Voice recorder*

Kit: *Runs out of the set while yelling "Oh Ezra…..I have got something for you!"*

Sabine: *Chases Kit*

Caan: Well, I guess that leaves only Hera standing, so I guess she's this round's winner

Hera: Yes!

 **Author's Note: please review your ideas I need truth or dares for the next chapter**


	10. truth or dare (ROUND 2)

**Truth or Dare (part 2)**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for Sooooooooo long, I had an exam so I couldn't write another chapter, but now that's over so I will post more chapters soon**

Skyler: Welcome back everybody!

Caan: This isn't going to end well

Skyler: Shut up! Anyways today's round is being sponsored by user ID "Ichichi05"

Rebels: This can't be good….

Skyler: Kanan, Truth or Dare?

Kanan: Truth, I don't need to do something embarrassing again

Skyler: if you had to switch bodies with someone who would it be?

Kanan: Errr…Ezra?

Skyler: Excellent Choice! *presses button on command braclet*

Kanan: *switches body with Ezra*

Ezra: *switches body with Kanan*

Ezra (Kanan): What the-?!

Kanan (Ezra): Cool!

Ezra (Kanan): Change us back!

Skyler: Sorry, this effect lasts for the whole round!

Ezra (Kanan): I'm out! Goodbye!

Kanan (Ezra): Me too!

Caan: Two out, three left

Skyler: Zeb, truth or dare

Zeb: Truth, I don't need to get chased by you again…

Skyler: Zeb, do you love anybody?

Zeb: No,

Skyler: Kit?

Kit: *appears in a cloud of dust* True!

Skyler: That's a pity

Caan: Next! Hera, Truth or Dare?

Hera: dare

Skyler: I dare you to cook something

Hera: Sure

Caan: Mess hall is at the other end of the hallway

50 minutes later…..

Caan: I think she should be finished

Skyler: Let's see what she's got

Caan: *walks into the mess hall*

Caan: *sees a huge explosion of goop*

Skyler: I take it as you don't know how to operate Doominator cookware?

Hera: Yep, and I don't know how to use any of these

Skyler: Well, I have got to give it to you, you may not know how to cook using Doominator cookware but you know how to do something I had tried to do for several years

Hera: What is that?

Skyler: you broke my cousin's mind

Caan: *just stares at the mess*

Skyler: he'll get over this in a few minutes, now let's get back to the game show!

BACK AT THE GAME SHOW  
Skyler: Sabine, Truth or Dare?

Sabine: Dare, I don't want to say anything about Ezra again

Skyler: I dare you to throw paint bombs at the Clones in the hallway while dancing

Sabine: That actually sounds like fun

Skyler: *hands Sabine paint bombs*

Sabine: *goes and throws paint bombs at a squadron of clones in the hallways*

Clones: Get her!

Sabine: *runs*

Skyler: well, Zeb's the winner for this round

Zeb: Yes!

 **Author's Note: well, the final round is the next chapter, I need at least 5 dares and 5 truths before I can continue**


	11. Vampire (part 1)

**Truth And Dare (put on hold)**

 **Author's Note: I am here to inform you that due to the lack of reviews, the game of truth and dare has been put on hold. But that does not mean that it will become discontinued, I have decided to write yet another chapter,**

"Let's see, Time Lord Genetics, Check. Dalek weaponry, Check. Love potion, Check." Skyler said as she walked throughout the laboratory checking if everything is in place

"….Supernatural potion, check. Vampire potion, missing. Spray bomb, missing. Sonic Screwdriver, check….wait what?" Skyler said as she moved a few paces back

"WHERE IS THE SPRAY BOMB AND VAMPIRE POTION?!" Skyler yelled

Suddenly Caan's playful laughter echoed throughout the empty lab,

"Oh no, Caan! Don't You Dare!" Skyler yelled as she followed his laughter

MEANWHILE….

Caan was running through the mess hall,

Suddenly he skidded to a stop,

"oooo, 19th Century Wine, don't mind if I do," Caan said as he set the spray bomb filled with the Vampire Potion on a table with a few identical looking devices beside it and grabbed the bottle of wine,

He then quickly made a dash out of the mess hall, grabbing the wrong spray bomb

As soon as Caan left, Sabine walked in pulling Ezra by the ear

"ow, ow, ow," Ezra exclaimed

"Don't you dare take my paint bombs again Ezra," Sabine said in a annoyed tone

"I won't, can you let go of my ear now?" Ezra pleaded

Sabine sighed before letting go, "If I catch you doing this again, you better start running." Sabine said as she gathered her paint bombs and put them in her sachet before leaving

MEANWHILE  
Skyler was in a hallway running, when Caan jumped out of an air vent and did a jumpscare

"BOO!" Caan yelled

"AHHH!" Skyler screamed as she fell on her butt

"Haha!" Caan laughed

"Caan, you bast-" Skyler started

Suddenly, Caan threw a bomb at her, it landed and exploded red paint all over her leather boots

"That wasn't supposed to happen….." Caan said noticing an angrier glare forming on Skyler's face,

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Skyler yelled as she pounced on Caan

"AHHHHHH!" Caan screamed

MEANWHILE  
Sabine was in her room, she was inspecting her paint bombs just to make sure Ezra hadn't tampered with them as a prank, she didn't want to end up like how she did back in the prank war,

She shivered at thinking of what happened, she couldn't stop itching for days, and she still hadn't got back at Ezra for that

She noticed the spray bomb with Vampire potion in it, it was different from her paint bombs, she picked it up and inspected it,

By accident she triggered it to blow up an spray the potion all over her face,

"*cough* *cough* Ezra better hope I go easy on him" Sabine said

"*yawn* maybe later, I'm too tired to deal with him now" Sabine said as she laid on her bed to take a nap,

A nap during the afternoon, how odd isn't it?

Six Hours later…

Sabine woke up in her room, she scratched her eyes, she looked into the mirror, then realized that she looked different,

Her skin was a bit pale and she looked thinner,

However, she was feeling quite hungry, so she decided to shrug it off and head to the common room and get something to eat

She walked into the common room, where Ezra was playing Holo Chess with Zeb

"Hey, Sabi- Woah!" Zeb and Ezra exclaimed in shock as he tumbled off his chair

They both started crawling away from her slowly

"What's wrong?" Sabine asked

"Err, Nothing! Just stay where you are….." Ezra said as he crawled to door

"What are you doing y- AHHH! Sabine! You-you…" Kanan said as he walked in the common room

"WHAT?!" Sabine asked with a frustrated tone

"You might want to take a look with yourself…." Ezra said in a sheepish tone

MEANWHILE  
"You better hope that she didn't accidentally trigger it" Skyler said

"I doubt that she will….."

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard

"What were you saying?" Skyler asked in a sarcastic tone


	12. Vampire (part 2)

**Vampire (part 2)**

 **Author's Note: Please send your ideas, my inspiration chamber is almost empty I need your ideas!**

Caan and Skyler walked up to the Ghost, only to find Zeb, Kanan, and Hera panting

"Don't go *pant* Common room *pant* Sabine's *pant* Vampire" Kanan said as he tried to catch his breath

"Yes, I know. But where's Ezra?" Skyler asked

"He's occupied" Hera said

Before Skyler could ask futher, there was pounding sounds coming from the common room along with some muffled "HELP" screams,

Before Caan could ask anything about the screams, The screaming was silenced by some punching sounds

Caan cringed at the sound of punching

Skyler walked up to the door, "Don't go in there," Zeb exclaimed

"Please, what's the worst that could happen to me?" Skyler said as she unlocked the door

Only to be flabbergasted by the sight before her,

Ezra was on the floor pinned down by Sabine with a death grip and flames in her eyes, faces only two inches away from each other.

"Errrrrr…..Do you want me to give you two some privacy?" Caan asked

Sabine turned to face them, she got what he was hinting at, she blushed wildly and yelled "We weren't doing that!" at them, she then let Ezra go of her Death grip and got up,

When she got up she was holding her armor

"Why are you holding your armor?" Skyler asked

"because, Ezra's stupid prank potion turned me smaller and now the armor I am wearing is kind of big" Sabine said as she gave a death stare at Ezra

"It wasn't me!" Ezra exclaimed in a defensive tone

"He's telling the truth, he wasn't the reason why you're a vampire" Skyler explained

"I'm A VAMPIRE?!" Sabine exclaimed

"Yes" Skyler said

"Oh, when I find who did this to me, I'm going to make him my dinner!" Sabine yelled

Caan was slowly stepping away, while whistling

"Well, then you will be pleased to know that the person responsible also known as your dinner is right over there" Skyler said as she pointed at Caan who was backing away from the common room

"CAAN YOU BASTARD!" Sabine yelled as she chased him

"AHHHHHHHH!" Caan yelled as he ran out of the ghost

"Is he going to be alright?" Ezra asked as he watched Sabine chase him like a leopard

½ an hour later…..

Skyler was finding something that would suit Sabine's size until the effects of the Vampire potion wore off in her wardrobe

"Ugh, My back hurts, first I get pounced on by my cousin, next I get pounced on by Sabine, Who's next Hera?!" Caan said as he was pushed by a nurse on a wheel chair

"So what are the effects of this "vampire potion" of yours?" Zeb asked

"Well there are four effects of the potion, one would be pale skin, next mild size reduction, followed by the growth of fangs, Finally is Errrr…..I can't remember what was the last effect was" Caan said

"Hopefully, it's not the craving for blood, cause I think Ezra here will be Sabine's first victim" Zeb joked

"Oh no, she gets that when she grows Fangs, which she already did…." Caan said

"And…I'm screwed" Ezra said

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a muffled argument

"I am not wearing that!" a muffled voice yelled

"Why not?!" another exclaimed

IN SKYLER'S ROOM

"Isn't it obvious?!" Sabine exclaimed as she shot Skyler a look

"Look it's the only thing that so far fits you" Skyler said

"I rather wear my armor even if it is rather big that me!" Sabine exclaimed

"And if Ezra gets any ideas?" Skyler countered

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE…

Everyone heard what Skyler said and turned to face Ezra

He blushed Crimson red and "I'm not some kind of a sick pervert!" Ezra exclaimed in defense

Before Zeb could make fun of Ezra, a madly blushing Sabine was pushed out of the room

Sabine was wearing a black shirt along with a red tie and a black mini skirt

Everyone just blankly stared at her, Ezra's mouth hung wide open when he saw her wearing that

"This ought to be very interesting to watch how this turns out…." Caan said

 **Author's Note: Please note that I haven't decided on the final side effect of the potion, because I want you guys to vote for a side effect, so Sabine's fate lies in your hands, REVIEW!**


	13. Vampire (part 3)

**Vampire (part 3)**

Sabine just went into her room while practically everyone just gaped at her

"Well, Sabine's new outfit is rather….interesting" Kanan started

"Well, it's the best I got" Skyler said

"So what do we do know?" Ezra asked

"Well, nothing for now, except for you, Zeb and Chopper, you guys are going to run some diagnostics on The phantom" Hera said

"Why?!" Zeb, Chopper and Ezra whinned

"No excuses, go and run a diagnostic the Phantom, NOW!" Hera said

"Yes, Hera" They all said in unison in a rather depressed tone

"That's Captain Hera for you, and make sure you run a full diagnostic on the phantom and check the results or I am going to make you all Sabine's meal!" Hera yelled

MEANWHILE IN THE PHANTOM

"Great, this sucks" Ezra said as he repaired the steering and made sure that the fuel line was intact, he didn't want to end up like last time, they ended up going on supply runs for 6 weeks

"Chopper purge the life support filters, but make sure you wait for Ezra gets out of the repair duct first, the last time you purged the life support filters with still in the repair duct, we ended up going on supply runs, this time if we screw up, we're gonna get marks on our necks for the rest of our lives" Zeb said, he shivered at the thought of being dinner for a Vampire

"You mean you guys, Sabine can't bite me" Chopper beeped out in his droid language

"Do that again and I'll dismantle your vocal box and leave you trapped in a room filled with loth cats, hanging upside down, pink and sprayed with Cat nip" Ezra said as he climbed out of the repair duct

Chopper grunted at Ezra and purges the life support filters,

He beeps to himself "proably should've purged the life support filters and locked you in there"

"What's that you bucket of bolts?" Ezra said

They both started arguing,

Suddenly, Ezra hopped onto Chopper and started hitting him with the wrench he had in his hand,

"Hold it. We're not done here. The diagnostic's still running." Zeb said as he was pushed by Ezra and Chopper fighting

Before Zeb could yell and start ripping both of them into shreds

The door of the Phantom sealed shut

"Chopper why did you do that?" Zeb asked

"Me? I didn't do anything, you should Ezra, he's a klutz" Chopper beeped

"Am Not!" Ezra yelled at Chopper

"Are Too!" Chopper beeped back

"Am Not!" Ezra yelled back

"Are Too!" Chopper beeped back

"Shut it you two, listen!" Zeb said

They both stopped arguing,

Some squeaking sounds filled the room,

"What is that?" Zeb asked

"It sounds like a…." Ezra said

"BAT!" Chopper beeped out and pointed towards the bat that was on the cockpit controls

"AHHHHH!" they all screamed as the bat started to attack them

After a few moments of running around in circles….

"I think it's gone" Zeb said

" Whew, that's a relief" Ezra said

Suddenly, a pair of bat wings sprouted behind Ezra's head

"B-B-B-A-A-" Zeb and Chopper stuttered

Before Ezra could ask what were they trying to say, another squeak filled the room and Ezra realized what was going on

"There's a bat on the back of my head isn't there" Ezra said

They both nodded in responses,

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed in unison as they rammed the door out of their way and ran out of the ghost, screaming

As soon as Hera saw them run out screaming, she chuckled a bit before sighing

She went up to the Phantom, to greet a smiling Sabine leaning beside the entrance of the phantom

"When I asked you to check on them to see if they weren't fighting again, I did not had this in mind" Hera said

"Well it was what I had in mine" Sabine said chuckling

 **Author's Note: I'd like to thank Midnight Luna for providing this hilarious idea,**


	14. Dath Vader's New Light Sabre

**Lightsabre**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, I am struggling with ideas as I am running out, i am also scrapping the mind swap idea because it's a terrible idea, I need you guys like Midnight Luna to review and give me funny ideas**

Three stormtroopers were waiting outside the entrance of the imperial complex's main elevator

"Hey do you guys ever wonder how we can't seem to hit a thing with these?" a stormtrooper asks

"NO! Now Shut up!" another of the threesome exclaims

"YOU!" Darth Vader exclaims as the elevator door opens

"NOT IT!" two of the threesome exclaim

"You have failed me for the last time!" Darth Vader exclaims

"Which one of us?" one of the trooper asks

"YOU! You were, um, questioning me" Darth Vader said

"Look, the important thing is that I get to try out my new, LIGHTSABRE!"

"Behold the instrument of your demise" Darth Vader says as he pulls a Lightsabre out of a package he was carrying

"Oooo, Bubble wrap" Darth Vader said as he started playing with the bubble wrap

"Alright guys, what's the plan?" the unlucky storm trooper whispers to his side

He then turns left and right to see that both of the other storm troopers were missing

"Oh, Wow. It has eon two pain crystals" The trooper said as he read the instruction manual

"That, That is Awesone" The other trooper said as he took a wire out of the package

"Oh dear" The unlucky Storm trooper says

"Fusion cores not included, huh" The storm trooper said as he continued reading the instruction manual

"Oh nevermind, pass me the adaptor" Darth Vader asks as the Stormtrooper passes him the wire and he plugs it in

"You have failed me for the last time!" Darth vader says as he ignites his new lightsabre to reveal a bright pink blade

"Pink?! I can't kill anybody with pink! What am I gonna do?! Wuss you to death?!" Darth Vader exclaims

"Oh thank goodness!" The unlucky storm trooper says

"Says here you can change the colour" The Storm trooper reading the manual says

Vader's lightsabre blade suddenly turned green

"Ah, Here we go, green. Green is a killing colour" Darth Vader says

"It says that sea foam" The storm trooper reading the manual says

"Sea Foam? Red?" Darth Vader asks as he changed his lightsabre blade to red

"It says that Flora" The Storm trooper says

"Blue?" Darth Vader asks

"Storm clouds" The Storm Trooper responds

"Yellow?" Darth Vader asks again

"Canary" The storm trooper replies

"Orange?" Darth Vader asks

"Orange. Orange, popsicle" The Storm trooper responds

"Who Named these? Doesn't matter, Prepare to DIE!" Darth Vader Exclaimed as he swung his lightsabre and hit the Storm trooper's helmet

The Lightsabre bounced off

"*gasps* huh? Wha-What?" The unlucky storm trooper utters

"Er, Safety is On" The storm Trooper reading the instruction manual said

"Safety? What's a safety on a LightSabre" Vader questions as he toggles the Lightsabre setting

Suddenly the lightsabre drops down and becomes a whip

"Whoa, *chuckles* I swear this never happens" Darth Vader said as his lightsabre turned into a whip

The storm troopers hesitantly joined the laugh

"It looks like you have it on whip" The storm trooper reading the manual said

"Er, Rake, pin wheel, tooth pick, sword that is shaped like a question mark, fork, spork, sword that only kills ghosts" the storm trooper read out as Darth Vader's lightsabre blade changed designs

"Pfft, Sword that only kills ghosts? That's stupid" Darth Vader said

Vader waves his lightsabre about

"Gimme that" Vader said as he snatched the instruction manual away from the storm trooper who was reading it

He reads the manual for a while before saying "Ah, Okay. Here we go" and ogles the lightsabre setting

His lightsabre turns into a thin white blade and he swings it across the storm trooper's chest

The blade shows no effect

"Now you have cancer" Darth Vader announced

"Wha-What?" The storm trooper stammered

"Yep, and now you die in sixteen months, depending on how you respond to treatments" Darth Vader said

"Hey don't worry buddy, we're all in this toether" The storm trooper who was reading the manual said as he hugged the other storm trooper

"Thanks. Well everyone, I've got some phone calls to make" Said the Storm Trooper before turning away and start walking away

"nah, This isn't gonna work for me, I need something with a little more power" darth vader said as he toggled his lightsabre setting once more

"Uh Oh" The storm trooper said as he stopped dead in his tracks

His new lightsabre blade turns into his old lightsabre blade

"here we go" Darth Vader said as he tried to hit the storm trooper but the adaptor was holding him back

"Die!" Darth Vader said as he repeatedly tried to hit the storm trooper

"There's a red slider on that, if you want to make it grow bigger" One of the storm troopers said

"Just be careful, that thing very sensi- SHIT!" The storm trooper exclaimed as Darth Vader toggled his light sabre setting and his blade grows so big it shoots out of the roof of the imperial complex

"Don't worry, just don't move" The storm trooper said in a worried tone

"What did you say?" Darth Vader asked as he turned and his light sabre cut through the rest of the Imperial Complex like cutting a cake


	15. More OCs

**New OCs**

 **Author's Note: I apologise for not updating for so long, but like I said lately, I am running out of good ideas, also I intend on adding yet one more OC, I want you guys to leave info about the OC you want in the review section**

It had been pretty boring lately, With no missions against the empire. They were forced to lay low and do absolutely nothing

Kanan was training Ezra, Zeb was Chasing Chopper around, Hera was on a chair reading a book on her Datapad and Sabine was painting the Rebellion Symbol on Caan's Personal TIE fighter

It seemed that nothing was going to happen today, or at least so they thought

Suddenly, a clone came rushing through the hangar while yelling

"The British Are coming! The British Are coming!"

All the clones suddenly went nuts and started running around in circles and hiding behind cargo crates

"Uh, Caan I think your clones have lost it" Hera said as she turned her head

"Yeah sure" Caan said as he himself hid behind a cargo crate

"Okay, Skyler what's going on" Hera asked as she turned her head again only to see Skyler herself hide behind a cargo crate

"Okay, Everyone has gone bonkers" Hera said before turning her attention back to her book

Suddenly a big blue box came flying through the Hangar while the word "Geromino!" Echoed throughout the hangar

"What the?!" Ezra exclaimed as the Blue box skidded on the floor of the Hangar

"AHHHHHH!" Hera exclaimed as the blue box almost rammed into her before skidding to a stop

"Whew" Hera said as she began to relax

Ezra walked closely towards the blue box

Suddenly the door of the blue box flew open and Knocked him out

A brown haired male rushed out of the door as a black haired female wearing robotic gloves chased him out of the blue box

"I said I was Sorry!" The brown haired boy exclaimed

"I am about to make you Sorry!" The girl exclaimed before pouncing onto him

"Chase! Nina!" Caan said as he attempted to separate Chase from Nina's Death grip

"Can someone explain what is going on and how did a blue police box just almost rammed into me?" Hera asked in an angered tone

"That's my Space ship" Chase said as he was free from Nina's Grip

"A space ship that is a blue British police box?" Hera asked in a sarcastic Tone

"Well that would Explain why the Clone was yelling The British Are coming" Kanan joked

"Anyways, Nina why on Earth are you trying to kill Chase and why are you blushing?" Caan asked

"Because Chase spilled his "science project" into my cup of Tea and now I can't stop blushing!" Nina exclaimed as she tried to kill Chase

"It was in the name of Science!" Chase reasoned

"Oh really? Well this punch is in the name of Pain!" Nina said as she threw a punch

Chase ducked and the punch ended up hitting Caan

"Ouch!" Caan exclaimed

 **Scene Cut….**

"Alright, that should solve your blushing" Skyler said as she injected something into Nina

"And that should settle the pain" Caan said as he put a bandage onto Chase's bruises he got

Suddenly there was ramming on the Doors of Chase's T.A.R.D.I.S

"Do you have any extra guests?" Caan asked

"Uncle Caan don't open that" Chase said

"Look I don't mind you having a few friends over" Caan said as he went to open the doors

"No don't" Chase pleaded

Caan opened the doors where he was greeted by a huge astromech droid

"HI!" The droid greeted

"AHHHH!" Caan screamed as he slammed the door shut

"I warned you" Chase said

"That's my Revenge for uploading him into my room" Nina said

"Did I also mention I gave him miniature Turbo lasers?"

"YOU WHAT?!" Caan exclaimed before the doors were blasted open and Caan crashed into a huge cargo crate

"Who's ready to Party?" The droid asked

"And I thought Chopper wasn't annoying enough" Ezra said in a sarcastic tone

"Meet R.A.D.S.S also known as a Rather Annoying and Disturbing Smart home System" Skyler said


	16. Prank War 2 (part 1)

**The Second Great Prank War: The Beginning**

"Well there goes my Science Fair project!" Chase said before collapsing onto Caan's command Chair

Caan who was rummaging through what seems to be an Time And Relative Dimensions In Space Storage Box, Also known as T.A.R.D.I.S.S.B

"Not to worry, I've got something just for that" Caan said before pulling out a jar of berries from the box

"I don't want to use one of your old science projects, I blew up the auditorium with the last one" Chase said

"Not to worry, I'm not getting one of those, they all blew up a month ago." Caan said as he tossed the jar of berries to Chase

"Wait, are these? No Way!" Chase said as he jumped out of seat in excitement

"Yes, Way. Fresh Berries from Mondas! I got them for a half a million!" Caan said

"Wow, that's cheap. But how is this going to help me with my Science project?" Chase asked

"We slip them into Skyler's and Nina's Coffee" Caan suggested

"Not really a good time, I kind of dyed Nina's hair pink" Chase said

"Ah. That would explain that high pitched scream I heard earlier" Caan said

"Wanna hear it again?" R.A.D.S.S asked as his image appeared on a computer monitor

"NO!" Caan exclaimed

"So you wanna hear it ten times louder? Okay!" R.A.D.S.S said before playing the scream ten times louder

It was so loud the fact that you can't even hear Caan screaming tons of Swear words

 **A dozen of Swear words later…**

"Okay, I think I R.A.D.S.S is gone" Chase said before emerging from underneath all the cargo crates

"Anyways back to business, Then who should we use these on" Caan asked

They both remained silent until they both said "The Rebels" In unison

 **SCENE CUT…..**

Caan and Chase were both outside the Ghost

They both morphed into Snakes, and slithered into the Ghost's air vents

"How will we get the rebelsssss to eat the Berries?" Chase hissed

"We sssssss….slip it into their toothpaste" Caan said as he began slithering his way to the refresher

They slithered out of the vent and into the refresher, Someone was in the shower

" Sssssss…slip the berries inside the Toothpaste I'll cover you" Caan said as he guarded the door of the refresher

Chase slithered up the refresher counter and injected the serum from the berries into the tube of toothpaste that was lying on the counter

Suddenly Zeb emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist

"Snake!" Zeb yelled as he threw a bottle of Shampoo directly at Chase

"Oh no" Chase said before the bottle of Shampoo hit him in the face

Floating Union Jacks* began to appear orbiting around Chase's head

"another spot of Tea Prime Minister?" Chase asked

"Come on!" Caan said as he dragged Chase into the air vents

"If that is one of the kid's pranks. I'm gonna kill him!" Zeb said before leaving the refresher

 **A few moments later….**

Caan and Chase had slithered out of the ghost and Chase has finally regained his consciousness

They could see Zeb quarrelling with Ezra outside the Ghost

Zeb was still wearing only a towel so in revenge, Chase used his telekinesis ability to pull the towel off Zeb, which left him cowing in embarrassment

"That serves him right," Chase said before leaving the hangar along with Caan

 **SCENE CUT….**

Ezra woke up again because of Zeb's constant snoring, he looked at the time 6.00 A.M. He got up and headed to the refresher, he was still half asleep when he headed to the refresher so he didn't pay much attention to the color change in the toothpaste

He brushed his teeth took a quick shower and headed to the common room to get some shut eye, completely unaware of the changes that had just happened

 **Scene Cut…**

When everyone awoke they walked into the common room to find a sleeping Ezra,

Kanan decided to wake him up by giving Ezra a force wedgie

Ezra woke up in pain

Everyone suddenly started to laugh at the confused Ezra

"What are you laughing at?" Ezra asked

"You need to look at yourself" Sabine said in between laughs

Ezra ran to the refresher to take a look at himself in the mirror

When he saw his reflection, he screamed at the top of his lungs "WHAT THE F #%!"

 **Meanwhile outside the Ghost…**

"well sounds like someone used the toothpaste first" Caan said as he got up from his seat and headed towards the ghost

"I wonder who would it be?" Chase asked as he got up from his seat as well

" I hope it's Ezra, he's been stealing my lab equipment" Caan said

Suddenly a blue Ezra came rushing out of the ghost with a blazing look on his face

"What did you two do to me?" Ezra asked

"Just made you my science project" Chase said as he began taking pictures of Ezra

"Well, this is definitely going to get you an A+!" Caan said as he and Chase began to walk away

"Oh, Chase, Caan, I hope you realize. This Means WAR!" Ezra said to himself before storming back into the ghost


	17. Prank War 2 (part 2)

**The Second Great Prank War: The army**

Ezra was climbing through the vents of the base looking for Chase and Caan to get his revenge on them

He soon came to a halt when he heard Chase's voice come from the air vent below

He jumped out of the vent and landed in some sort of a lounge

There was a door on the left side of the room that was labeled "Dark room"

Ezra put his ear against the door to listen what was going on inside

"Ugh, this is taking forever!" He heard Chase exclaim in frustration

Suddenly R.A.D.S.S popped up on the computer monitor that right next to Ezra

"HI!" he exclaimed

"AHHH!" Ezra exclaimed in shock

"Hah! Got you! You should have seen the look on your face" R.A.D.S.S said

"Don't do that I'm gonna Prank Chase, do you want to help" Ezra asked

"Sure" R.A.D.S.S said

"Alright, get me a barrel of melted cheese, a camera, a trip wire and some rope" Ezra said

"Sure, Here you go!" R.A.D.S.S said as the following items Ezra asked for dropped directly on him

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Ezra asked as he got up from the pile of items

"for Fun!" R.A.D.S.S said

"Ugh, I wonder if I should just dump you onto Chase as a prank" Ezra said

"Nah, that wouldn't anger him enough, cause I do it all the time" R.A.D.S.S said

"Fine, anyways it's time to get to work on that prank" Ezra said as he got to work

 **A few moments later…..**

"Alright the prank is set R.A.D.S.S turn on the lights on in the dark room please" Ezra said as he hid behind a couch

"Wait you want me to ruin that poor boy's pictures which he spent six whole hours trying to develop?" R.A.D.S.S asked

There was a moment of silence

"Sure!" R.A.D.S.S said

Suddenly a bright flash engulfed the dark room,

As soon as that happened, You could hear Chase Davenport do the infamous Darth Vader "NOOOOOOO!" Cry

He stormed out of the dark room with a crushed camera in his right hand

"R.A.D.S.S!" He exclaimed

He saw a note lying on the floor

He picked it up and read it

"Say Cheese" Chase read out

"What does that mean?!" Chase exclaimed

"It means it's Revenge time!" Ezra said as he popped up from behind the couch and force pushed Chase back and made him trigger the tripwire and cause the barrel of Cheese rain down on him

"CHEESE?!" Chase exclaimed

"Good enough" Ezra said before taking a picture of him

"Why you little-" Chase said

"See ya" Ezra exclaimed and jumped into a nearby air vent

"You haven't heard of the last of me!" Chase exclaimed as he stormed off

 **SCENE CUT…**

"Now, for Caan" Ezra said as he rubbed his hands maniacally

He had installed paint sprayers in the hall way

Now all he had to do was wait for Caan to walk out of his lab and get sprayed with blue permanent paint, which he had "borrowed" from Sabine

His plan was perfect, everything was falling into place when suddenly, Skyler and Nina walked into the hallway

"Hey Ezra have you seen-" Nina asked before she and her Mother was sprayed head to toe with blue permanent paint

"Sorry that was meant for Caan, really sorry please don't kill me, Bye!" Ezra said quickly to them before running away from them while they were still numb with Rage

"Ezra Bridger, you are sooooo Dead!" They both exclaimed

 **SCENE CUT…..**

Ezra ran to the hangar where everyone was gathered outside

"Ah. Ezra you're just in time to witness the unveiling off my latest invention yet!" Caan exclaimed as he pulled a tarp off a machine

"behold my greatest invention yet…" Caan began as the machine began to activate and smoke began to emit out of it

"The Daleks!" Caan exclaims as a Dalek comes out of the machine while a choir sings the Dalek Theme in the background

Everyone turned to Chase who was conducting the choir,

"What? It gives a dramatic effect" Chase said

Hera rolled her eyes

"I have millions of ranks of Daleks, this one right here is a Janitorial rank Dalek" Caan explained

"Allow me to demonstrate it's effectiveness" Caan said

The Dalek began scanning the rebels

It paused when it's scanner reached Sabine

"Foreign Contaminant Detected!" It screeched out

"SA-NA-TIZE!" It screeched out and aimed it's spray gun at Sabine

"What the-" Sabine said before the Dalek sprayed a gas cloud at Sabine

As soon as the gas cloud cleared

Sabine realized that her armor was white,

The Dalek had cleaned all the paint

"MY ART!" Sabine exclaimed

"Now I demonstrate it's defensive capabilities. You know how Skunks defend themselves by spraying stinky gasses at their enemies? Well this does the same" Caan explained

Suddenly Skyler and Nina stormed into the hangar while yelling "EZRA BRIDGER YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Hostile elements detected!" The Dalek Screeched at aimed its spray gun at them

"FLAT-U-LATE!" It screeched as it began spraying skunk gas at Them

"Oh God! Caan Damn you!" They yelled before running off

"If you think that one tin bucket is going to stop me from pranking then think again" Ezra taunted

"Oh, who said anything about just one?" Caan said

Suddenly a squad of seven daleks with paintball guns equipped came out of the machine while the choir sang the dark and endless Dalek night

"REBEL PRANKSTER DETECTED!" They screeched out in Unison

"EX-TER-MINATE!" They all screeched out as they started firing their paintball guns at Ezra

"AHHHH!" Ezra exclaimed as he started running away from them as they began to chase him

"Huh, Do you mind if I use these things if Ezra doesn't want to do his Jedi Training?" Kanan asked

"Not at all." Caan said


	18. how to make Hera stop working (part 1)

**10 ways on how to get Hera to stop working (part 1)**

It was a normal day at the base; Holiday was working non-stop in her brand new lab, which Caan had given her after accidentally spraying sleeping gas in the ghost's air conditioning system, trying to find a way to decode a secret imperial transmission about the inquisitor they faced on Lothal but with no results for the moment.

"Hey, Hera" said Kanan as he entered in her lab, Ezra coming behind him.

Hera didn't bother on say hi, she was with a pair of headphones in her ears, a hundred percent focused on her work.

"...Hera?" said Kanan as he went next to her, still followed by Ezra. Just on that moment Hera noted their presence and took her headphones off.

"Yes?" she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You missed lunch, are you sure you're not hungry?" asked Kanan, concerned as Hera was barely blinking at the screen.

"I'm fine Kanan, I'm just not hungry" she replied.

"She's lying" said Ezra. Now Kanan was staring at him.

"How do you know that?" asked the Jedi as he raised an eyebrow. Surely he had some tricks up his sleeve but he can't possibly be that good right?, or so Kanan thought.

"It's a gift" replied Ezra.

Hera sighed and decided to be the one explaining, before Kanan could look the situation worse than it was.

"If I eat I will feel sleepy in an hour or so and my next cup of coffee must be in two hours if I want to keep going" she turned around with the chair, now facing the two of them.

"So, if you've got nothing else to say, I would like you to leave me alone. Please" she said as she stood up and, with a hand on each back, pushed them outside her lab. Sighing of relief once she closed door with the two intruders outside, she went back to her work.

Kanan and Ezra were talking outside her door.

"At least she stood up this time" said Ezra, not paying much attention to the matter. Kanan, on the other hand, was really worried about Hera.

"How you can be so calm? She hasn't eaten since morning! How long has she been in there?" asked Kanan the last more to himself than to Ezra, but he answered anyways.

"Judging by her not so tired expression and her energy to drive us out, twelve hours at the least" said Ezra, hands in his pockets and already walking down the hall in another direction.

"We must do something!" said Kanan

"We? Oh no, This is your problem, you, you have to do something, I spent the whole morning running from those Daleks or what ever those giant trash cans are" Ezra said as he began to walk away

"Yeah, well I helped you get those Daleks off you and you owe me. Besides Hera is always taking care of us we have got to do something to help her" Kanan said

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Something!" said Kanan as he stepped in front of Ezra, blocking his way.

"You're overreacting, besides I'm pretty sure she'll give up eventually

"Ezra," Kanan started, "She's capable of EVERYTHING in order to reach her goal. She attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake when Caan sprayed sleeping gas into the Ghost's air conditioning system! You included!" yelled Kanan

"Fine, I will help you" he said at last. He was aware of her determination and stubbornness of Hera but that would be too much, and he wouldn't let her to do that.

 **1\. Sleeping powder**

Hera was again in peace as she was still working, moving with her chair from one place to another as every screen threw the same 'error' image. She was starting to lose patience but she wouldn't give up so easily.

She was focused on her work when the door of her lab opened and Ezra came in, he was holding a pack of Chinese food in his right hand.

"Hi, Hera" said Ezra, smiling as he tried to put his best angelical face. Hera didn't bother on look at him, again.

"What is it, Ezra?" she asked.

"I brought you something to eat if you feel hungry. You know, you need to keep your strength if you are going to work hard" said Ezra, still smiling.

Hera let go a smile too but she didn't raise her head or turn around to look at Ezra.

"Thank you, Ezra, but I do have something to eat to keep my strength" she said. Ezra's smile dropped and for a moment confusion took control of his mind. But he calmed down quickly as he saw Kanan coming inside.

"You should eat something more substantial than chocolates" said Kanan. Hera's smile grew bigger and this time she stood up once more to talk to them.

"I know you put some sleep powder in it, Six. I'm not gonna eat it" she said, smirking.

Kanan's usual smile dropped and Ezra's mouth was wide open now. How the heck did she knew without looking at the content?

"How did you...?" was all Ezra managed to say as Hera cut him off.

"Not the first time he had tried with that." she said, smirking at Kanan, who couldn't avoid gulp at the memory. He had brought her coffee and she, without doubting not even for a second, drank it all in one shot.

"Thought I would fall for the same trick twice? No, sir. Now, out of my lab" she said the last as she pointed at the door entrance. Kanan and Ezra left the place, but she knew they would return. In fact, she was hoping them to come back, it had just started to get... funny.

 **2\. Distraction**

"Hey, Hera" said Ezra as he came inside the lab for the third time in the day, Hera coming behind him too. She smiled and turned around to look at them and see what they had brought this time to entertain her.

"Yes?" she said, trying to not curve her lips as laugh wanted to come out already. She had to pretend to be mad, but true thing was that she was enjoying it so much...

"I was wondering something you told me once... long time ago." said Ezra, smirking as he sat in one on the desk, trying to not press any buttons of the keyboard. Kanan was at the opposite side, arms crossed; he wanted to see where the conversation would lead to.

"Yes?" repeated Hera. She had calmed down somehow, but she was still anxious for knowing with what kind of trick they would come up with now. What amused her most was Kanan being part of Ezra's mischievous plan.

"You know, you said once that you never were asked out for the Prom..." Ezra was grinning mischievously, hoping to touch a nerve with that. But his triumphal smile turned into surprise as she smiled and went back to her work. He would never understand women for sure...

"Is that so? Why ask me for that all of a sudden?" she said as she was again focused on the screen.

"Curiosity?" said Ezra as he couldn't still believe her reaction. Kanan, on the other hand, was indeed curious about Ezra's question.

"Maybe because I wasn't as pretty as I am now, I guess" she answered. Kanan's mind quickly elaborated a reply for that, but he didn't expect to his lips to open and say it out loud.

"And you consider yourself pretty?"

The letters on the screen stopped to show up as the sound of every key Hera pressed ceased. Six regretted deeply in his heart to have said such a thing to her, the only woman whose green eyes had made him daydream.

Hera slowly turned around to reply. Ezra went to hide quickly behind Kanan, who stood up immediately to go away in case she wanted to kick him, which would be fair after he had insulted her in that way.

"Are you implying I am not?" she said, smirking. Ezra blinked, not sure if he was looking right at Hera. Kanan, on the other hand, had no longer idea of what was going on.

"If I remember correctly," she said, trying to sound soft, but letting know by the look on her eyes that she was offended for the comment. "It was you who called Ms. Beautiful when we first met wasn't it?

"... I did" he said, trying to composure himself.

"Nice!" she said, smiling like an angel. Ezra and Kanan were still unsure of what was wrong with her. "If you're done insulting me, I will ask you to leave, please. Or else I will shoot at both of you" she said the last not as happy and normal sounding as before. Ezra and Kanan started to walks towards the door, this time more quickly than the last.

"At least you would stop working" said Ezra as he was almost leaving. Hera smiled as Ezra closed the door and seconds later she was working once again.

Outside of her lab, Kanan and Ezra were talking.

"Why the heck you had to say that!" yelled Ezra to Kanan, who didn't want to answer the question

"I'm not sure, come on we have got to try again." Kanan said

"Forget it, Kanan, if she wants to exhaust herself, she's free to do it. She's the smart one, after all" said Ezra as he started to walk towards his room, Kanan stopped him again.

"No! Hera is part of our crew! She takes care of us when we need it! Now we are gonna do the same for her!"

"Fine. So here is what we do….." asked Ezra to Kanan. The kid grinned once more as he had already planned his next move.

-o-

 **3\. Set a trap**

"Ezra, I don't think this is going to work" said Kanan to Ezra who was standing four meters of distance.

It was a simple trap. They would pretend to be fighting, and when Hera opened the door a numbing dart would shot from the inside of the room, Ezra was confident of his plan, but Kanan had his doubts. He was worried that the dart could hurt Hera more than lull her.

"Of course it's gonna work!" said Ezra as he ignited his lightsaber. Kanan ignited his lightsabre, ready to act.

Hera was working once more when a loud thud echoed in the base. She sighed and took of her headphones, she had no doubt this was Ezra's idea. Calmly, she stood up and, before leaving, she took the last sip of her cup of coffee. Whatever they were doing it was calling her, and since she was of a curious nature, she couldn't resist going and knowing what they were doing this time. Once she left the lab she made sure of lock the door by the outside, just in case they were plotting something else.

When she reached the door she hesitated if she should open it or not.

She could hear fighting noises at the other side of the room. The logical thing to think would be that they were training, but she was sure that Kanan wouldn't give up so easily, in fact, she actually was hoping that he wouldn't give up so easily.

She was still wondering if she should open it or just leave when Chopper showed up.

"Are you going to open the door or shall I do it for you?" Chopper beeped being sarcastic of course.

Chopper opened the door without caring about the reply. The next thing he saw was a dart flying towards him but higher. Hera, luckily, wasn't behind Chopper but next to him. The dart embedded in the wall.

"A numbing dart! Seriously!" yelled Hera from the door entrance, half surprised, half angered.

"You could kill me with that!" she yelled again as she had gone to take the numbing dart from the wall. Definitely, judging by how embedded the dart was, it could have caused a serious damage on Hera.

"It was Ezra's idea" was all Kanan could manage to say. Hera didn't care though; she threw the dart to the floor and trampled it before going back to her lab.

Both Kanan and Ezra were now staring at the droid, who did not understand what was going on. Chopper slammed the door closed and quickly started to run. Seconds later the door opened again to let pass two furious Jedi Knights who chased down Chopper for half hour. A half hour that Hera had the chance to enjoy in complete peace.

 **4\. Cut the coffee supplies**

"This should work!" said Ezra as he disconnected the coffee machine.

"She can connect it again, Ezra" said Kanan. Part of him was tired of this nonsense, but the other was smiling at the kid's crazy ideas.

"No if I do this!" Ezra ignited his lightsaber, without waiting for a second order, sliced the coffee machine in half. Just on that moment Hera arrived with her cup in order to fill it with more coffee.

"What are you two doing now?" she said, smiling.

Ezra jumped at the sound of her voice and his instincts told him to hide the coffee machine if he wanted to survive, but Kanan moved him to let her see the now ruined coffee machine. Kanan was frowning, trying to remain as calm as always. Ezra was frowning, but his eyes revealed his nervousness.

Hera just smiled to them and walked towards the soda machine on the corner. Ezra and Kanan stared at her as she inserted a coin and pressed the 'Coke' button. Hera was smiling all the time. She took her Coke and opened it, filled the room with a 'psss' sound.

"Coke is also good to keep people awake, you know?" she said with a huge grin on her face. Kanan and Ezra were, again, staring at her.

"And by the way, I'm not the only one who drinks coffee!" she said as she turned around and started to walk towards her lab once more. Ezra and Kanan remained in silence for a few seconds after she disappeared.

"Damn it!" yelled Rex waving a fist in the air.

"Any other idea?" said Kanan, raising an eyebrow.

Ezra remained in silence, a hand on his chin as he was thinking on another mischievous plan to make Holiday stop working. Suddenly his face lit up with happiness as a new and crazy idea crossed his mind.

"Yeah! I've got one! Follow me!" he yelled the last as he was already running through the base corridors. But before they left they could hear Caan who had just entered the break room shout "WHO DESTROYED MY COFFEE MAKER?!"

 **5\. Cut the electricity**

"Do you understand that if we do this and she loses all her work she will kill us?" said Kanan as he was behind Ezra, who was trying to open the electricity panel

"We can deal with that later! Now..." said Ezra as he was about to cut one of the wires. He ended up ripping them all.

The effect was immediately, all the lights went off. Ezra grinned and quickly ran towards Hera's lab, hoping to see her admit her defeat and go to sleep. Kanan followed Ezra not with the same energy as him. His mind was busy thinking on all the craziness that he had managed to support so far. He had no idea how they had ended up trying to sabotage the entire base just for Hera, nonetheless, he admitted to himself that it was fun.

When they reached the door of the lab they stopped and, for a moment, doubted if they should open the door or not. If they had succeed (which they didn't doubt) they would be in huge troubles with Hera and a really really angry twilek was something to be afraid of, especially if that Twilek was Hera.

Kanan decided to be the one in going first, if there was one that could survive to her anger that was him.

Their surprise couldn't be contained when they entered into the lab; it was still operative. Hera was focused in her work, typing here and there. She was using her headphones again so she couldn't listen any of their crazy plans to stop her from working. Kanan and Ezra entered into the lab, more surprised than angered.

"How the heck you did it, Hera?!" asked Ezra as he looked everywhere trying to find the power source that was keeping the entire lab functioning. Hera, at the sound of Ezra's voice, took off the headphones and turned around to face them both, she was sitting idly in her chair, with her legs crossed. Kanan had to admit that although she looked mad, she also looked hot.

"Didn't I tell you that I would shoot you the next time you entered into here?" she said, now really angry. She had thought that they would finally leave her alone.

"How did you do it?" Asked Kanan, who was standing in front of Hera, just a few meters away. Ezra, on the other hand, was checking behind every single monitor to know what kind of trick she had used this time.

"Do what?" asked Hera, raising an eyebrow but keeping her angry expression.

"We cut the electricity in the whole building! This should be off!" yelled Ezra, pointing at one of the 'error' screens. Hera smirked.

"It's called alternative power source, Ezra. And it's connected to a safe place that you two will never find" she said, standing up, ready to lead them out of her lab once more.

"Hera, you have got to stop this! You know you can't win this war!" said Ezra as he refused to leave the lab, yet.

"Then how you do you explain that I'm still working?" she replied with a smirk. Ezra opened his mouth to protests but he quickly closed it as no words came to his mind.

"Stubborn" said Kanan in a low voice. Ezra's skin tensed, this was no good.

"If you have nothing better to say, you can go." say Hera, smiling.

Ezra and Kanan didn't say a word and this time Hera accompanied them to the door, just to make sure they would leave her alone. Just before she closed the door, as they were already walking down the corridors of the base (they knew she was looking at them), Kanan heard her last words.

"And, in case you don't remember, I'm the most stubborn woman you had ever met!" she yelled before closing the door.

"You really told her that?" asked Ezra to Kanan right after she had closed the door.

"I have no idea" was all he replied.

Suddenly, A furious Skyler emerged out of one of the rooms and Yelled "WHO CUT OFF THE POWER?!"

Kanan pointed at Ezra

Skyler began to Chase him while Ezra yelled out "AHHHHHHH!"

And here it is! Hope you have liked, reviwes are always welcome (as long as you don't go mean on me, please) I will update soon, I can assure you that.

By the way! If you find any serious typos or anything, please let me know so I don't commit the same mistake twice.

 _See ya~!_


	19. how to make Hera stop working (part 2)

**6\. Use a lullaby**

"How are we gonna do it to get inside without calling her attention?" asked Ezra. Ezra was sitting on his bunk bed, drawing up some plans to get his revenge on Caan

"Don't worry, I've got that covered" replied Kanan.

 **SCENE CUT….**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Ezra for the third time. He was walking all over the place, nervous. Being caught was not an option now; they knew Hera would shoot at them for sure this time if they ever interrupt her again.

"Done." said Kanan as he stood up. "Do you have it?" asked Kanan to Ezra who took a CD from the pile of Discs that was n the counter

"Let's go".

Meanwhile, Hera was, once more, working in her lab, her headphones on. It was odd that they hadn't showed up yet with another plan to make her stop working, but she could deal with it for now; for Hera there was an unanswered question in the air: why the heck they wanted her to stop? It wasn't like they had bothered before... well, Ezra didn't have idea of her 'work addiction' and Kanan... she thought she had been clear when she had told him to never use sleeping powder on her ever again; nonetheless, there he was, allied with Ezra in a desperate attempt to make her stop working.

She was so focused in her thoughts and in her work that she didn't feel Ezra's presence, who was hanging from a rope tied on his waist; since Hera had blocked the door and they couldn't break it down, Kanan had thought on the brilliant idea of hanging Ezra from the ventilation tunnel to get inside.

Ezra was sweating from nervousness, if Hera turned around she would catch him in an instant and he would die in there. He rocked up to the nearest monitor, and, trying to do the less noise possible, opened one of the disks containers and put the CD on it. He looked up to Kanan, who was waiting for Ezra's signal to pull him up, and soon Hera was alone in the room again.

"When she is gonna find it out?" asked Ezra, anxious for seeing Hera's reaction... and for leaving the ventilation tunnel.

"Soon" replied Kanan.

Both were looking through the small space, waiting for her sudden-

Hera threw the headphone off as the lullaby started to sound in her ears. How the heck had they made it into her lab without she noted it!

Ezra had to cover his mouth to not burst into laugh. Maybe it hadn't work but it had been really hilarious seeing Hera like that. Kanan made a signal of silence that Ezra had problems on following.

But Hera was not stupid, and, at the sound of Ezra's giggle, Hera immediately looked up to the roof. She saw how the ventilation tunnel was open... this couldn't had been Ezra's idea, no matter how smart the kid could be.

Kanan took a remote control from his pocket and pressed the button. The music stopped sounding on the headphones as now it filled the whole room. Hera's frown grew bigger and she, quickly, hurried to take that disk and break it before sleep returned, this time stronger than before.

"Let's go" said Holiday as he hurried to leave the ventilation tunnel. Ezra followed him in silence.

For the time they arrived to the lab's door, Hera was already standing in front of them, a broken CD in her hands.

"Try it again, and you will see what will happen to you" she said in a threatening tone. Ezra gulped, but Kanan kept himself steady. He was a Jedi, he had survived torture from one of the most feared person in the whole galaxy, there was nothing in the world she could do to torture him... right?

"Stop working" was Kanan's reply. Hera frowned and, extending her arm, she opened the palm of her hand and let the remains of the CD fall to the floor.

"Never" she said as she leaned a few inches closer, her eyes sparkling with anger and determination. Kanan didn't back off.

"You can't win this, _Hera_ "

Okay, that was it! She didn't care if she loved him or if he was stronger than her nor anything, she would teach him a lesson!

"Prove it!" she said as she closed the door right on his face.

He didn't move for a second. He was trying to stop his anger from taking the best of him and break down the door. This had just become personal and he would use all his skills, all his techniques, all he could use against her to make her regret her words. She could be smart, she could be the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but not even that would safe her. This was war.

 **7\. Use a Jedi Mind trick**

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Ezra to Kanan. The kid was sitting on the floor with both hands on his head as he was trying to think on something good. Ezra, on the other hand, was standing, leaning on the wall next to Ezra.

"Why don't just give up and beg her to stop?" beeped Chopper as he happened to be rolling past them. Both Kanan and Ezra stared at him with a severe glare and the droid decided to disappear before Ezra could start to chase him all over the place again.

"That's it!" said Ezra as he stood up, just seconds after Chopper had disappeared.

 **SCENE CUT…**

Inside her lab, Hera was working in complete peace.

She was still annoyed with Kanan, but she wasn't frowning nor punching the keyboard every once in a while anymore. Maybe she had been too rude with him...

Just on that moment she felt a presence next to her.

"What do you want?" asked Hera, without looking at Kanan who had, somehow, entered into her lab without breaking the door. No matter how much she regretted had been that rude with him, she would still pretend to be mad at him. It was her best defense... her only defense.

"I... just want you to stop working" said Kanan. Hera's fingers stopped from moving

"Just like that?" said Hera with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Ezra is worried, Hera. And... I'm worried too." said Kanan, trying to sound affected by her condition.

Hera's smirk dropped and eyes started to glow of happiness, was he really that concerned about her health that he had dropped his pride and came to ask her to stop? Just like that? She couldn't be happier in her entire life! This was so…!

Perfect.

Something had to be wrong; she thought as she turned around.

Suddenly, Kanan waved his hand across Hera's eyes

"You will stop working" Kanan began

"I will stop working" Hera repeated as she stood up from her seat

She began to follow him out of the lab

She had to be quick; she needed to take him away fast enough to not let him drag her with him. During the short journey, Hera did her best to pretend that she had fallen for him..

They reached to the door.

She unlocked it and opened. Kanan, without hesitating, stepped outside first. He was smiling at Ezra who was with his mouth wide open as he saw Kanan accompanied by Hera. But that just lasted a second.

As soon as Kanan had left the room, Hera slammed the door before any of them could do something to stop her.

"You really thought I was that easy? Even if you were the greatest Jedi master in the galaxy, I wouldn't fall for such dumb trick!" yelled Hera from the other side of the room. She sounded really annoyed. Kanan tried to speak in his defense, but no words came out of his lips.

 **8\. Do a massage**

"What time is it?" asked Kanan to Ezra as they were thinking on another plan.

"Almost midnight... I can't believe she had been in there for more than twenty four hours..." said Ezra as he yawned. This was starting to get annoying.

"Stay here" said Kanan as he started to walk towards Holiday's lab once more. He had an idea, indeed, but this time Ezra couldn't be a part of it. And since the kid was starting to get tired, he had decided on... be more effective.

Hera was working in her lab, trying to forget what had happened.

She hadn't expected such a low trick from him, but didn't matter. That just showed how desperate they were. Hera stopped working for a few moments as she stretched her arms. She had been working for thirty two hours already... well, thirty considering all the stupidities that interrupted her working during day. She stretched her neck and felt ready to keep working when she felt two hands in her shoulders.

She almost jumped from her seat if it hadn't been for the pressure placed on her shoulders. It wasn't necessary to turn around to see who it was. Feeling Kanan's hands on her shoulder caused a special shiver on her skin.

"Maybe a massage would make you feel better" said Kanan as he, without waiting for a reply, started to rub between her shoulder and her neck.

Damn it! thought Hera. She wanted to stop him but her body started to relax immediately at his touch. Her mental alarm kicked in but she was so delighted... so... damn...

Tired...

"Ka~nan" said Hera as her head fell backwards. She was too comfy to stand up, turn around and face him.

"Yes?" said Kanan, looking at Hera with a smirk on his face.

"Sto~p" was all she managed to say as she closed her eyes and her lips curved into a smile. She was feeling so... light...

"Stop working" replied Kanan smirking. But Hera was still with her eyes closed... enjoying...

"You know I won't" she said as another smile came to her lips. "I'm... the most stubborn woman... you had ever met..."

Kanan stopped for a moment as Hera had managed to move her hand to where one of Kanan's hand was. Both remained in silence for a moment, Kanan holding her hand with a care she had not expected. She wouldn't give up, thought Kanan, so wouldn't he. She was indeed the most stubborn woman he had ever met. And if she knew that it was because he had told her... vague images started to come back to his mind but nothing that he could hold of.

He decided to let go this one.

"Thank you" said Hera as he released her hand and started to walk away.

"Do not thank me yet, the side effects will start in less than a hour." said Hera before leaving.

Hera straightened and turned around to face him, a smile on her lips as she saw him close the door behind him. He could be an idiot sometimes... but she could be even more idiot... anyways... she loved that idiot.

 **9\. Make a deal**

"Where were you?" said a tired Ezra as he was sitting in the common room, his head lying on the holo chess table, trying to hold his now heavy head with his arms. He was falling asleep.

"She's weak now, do you have any idea?" said Kanan as he leaned on the wall, next to him.

"I don't kno~w" said Ezra as his head was slipping from his palms once more. He quickly stood up, trying to keep himself awake. He was not going to bed until Hera did it first!

Ezra rubbed his eyes and without another word, he went towards Hera's lab. He was going to end this, now.

Hera was typing here and there when someone broke down the door. She jumped from her seat and immediately turned around to see an almost zombie-like Ezra, who after using his light saber to destroy the door was again yawning.

"Do~c" he said as he had to cover his mouth. "You must stop this... please~" begged Ezra.

"Hera" said Kanan as he walked inside the room for the tenth time in the day "Time and date, tell me." Hera was as surprised as Ezra for Kanan's sudden question.

"Wednesday, 10PM?" she guessed.

"FRIDAY 1AM!" yelled Ezra in despair. Hera bit her lower lip. Maybe she had gone a bit too far...

"Fine" she said, letting go a sigh of resignation. "Give me two hours, if I can't decode this imperial transmission, you win" she offered as a deal.

"One hour" said Ezra.

"Two hours or I will use blast doors next time" Hera replied.

Kanan knew all too well that they wouldn't ever agree on each other's ideas. And even if they did, Hera would find the way to stay a bit longer. This was pointless.

 **10\. Knock her out .**

They were still arguing when Kanan came with an idea. But if he wanted to succeed he would have to be quick.

"Hour and half!" yelled Ezra.

"Two or nothing!" replied Hera back.

They were so focused in their negotiation that none of them noted how Kanan walked across the room. He was now standing behind of Hera without she could note it (or care about it). Quickly he put his right hand between her should and her neck and, without waiting for another reaction, pressed a specific area. The Sleeper Hold.

Hera fell unconscious into Kanan's arm immediately at his touch, Ezra was rubbing his eyes and smiling wildly as he couldn't believe what he was seeing: Ezra was asleep!

Kanan smiled as he looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Now, let's take her to her room before she wakes up!" said Kanan

Kanan took Hera in bridal style and started to walk outside the lab, still smiling. He was tired, indeed, but he didn't regret anything... okay, maybe he regretted had treated her like an easy woman, but aside of that, nothing. And yet, he hoped that she would never do that to both of them ever again.

Both had left the lab when the screen threw an 'access granted' image. Hera hadn't worked in vain either.


	20. Every king needs his queen

**Authors's Note: This chapter is going to be really short because this time I am going to take any of your ideas for the next chapter and I think those of you who ship Ezra and Sabine should really send in your ideas in the review section**

Every King needs his queen

Ezra had just woken up after trying to stop Hera from working all night long,

Suddenly, several pink Daleks barged into the room and yelled

"WHERE IS HE?! I HAVE JUST BEEN A LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE EMPIRE!" One of them screeched

"THERE HE IS!" Another yelled and they started chasing them

He ran out of the room as The daleks started firing paintballs at him

He ran into Skyler and Nina on the way

"Very funny idea of spraying us with catnip and trapping us in a room filled with Tookas" They both said in an angered tone

"I hope you like my knights in shining armour" Skyler said as she pressed a button on her command braclet

Four Cybermen suddenly emerged out of the ground

"DELETE!" The Cybermen screeched as they began chasing Ezra and firing paintballs at him with the paint ball blasters mounted on the wrists of their hands

"AHHHH!" Ezra screamed as he ran away

Meanwhile….

Sabine who was just finishing installing Caan and Chase's private quarters with automatic firing paintball guns that will fire at them as soon as they enter was escaping through the back exit

She saw Ezra away from the pink Daleks and Cybermen

She chuckled to herself before saying "Sorry lover"

"Hey! You!" Yelled two security guards who saw Sabine

"Uh-oh" Sabine said before starting to run

"Hey! You! Stop! Stop in the name of the law!" the police officer said

"Sorry but I've got more pranking to do first" Sabine said before doing an acrobatic jump and jumping into a nearby air vent

"This is officer Macmillan, The artist has started pranking" The police officer said into his comm link

"Understood, I'll alert the Lord Caan"

 **Author's note: Yeah, I know its short. I need your help, send your ideas in the review section**

 **See you soon…**


	21. King and Queen (part 1)

**King and Queen (part 1)**

 **Author's Note: I'm starting to see a couple of Authors following my format, and I must say some of their work is quite amazing, if any of you authors are reading this then, keep up the good work!**

Ezra ran down the hallways as Daleks chased him

"Almost there" Ezra said as he ran into the hangar and headed for the ghost

When suddenly the door to the ghost started closing

"Oh no" Ezra said as he doubled his pace

"YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO HIDE PRANK KING! SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!" One of the daleks screeched

"Not Today! The King lives to fight another prank war!" Ezra yelled at them before doing a force jump and diving into the closing door

"DANGIT!" The Dalek yelled

"Whew! That was close," Ezra said as he slumped on the ghost's door

"Chopper must've set me up, That little good for nothing rust bucket! I'll prank him for this tommorow" Ezra said as he went to the common room

 **ONE MINUTE EARLIER, ELSEWHERE…..**

Sabine was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she escaped from a squad of cops

"See ya later coppers!" Sabine yelled as she dropped a couple of paint bombs into the alleyway that they were in

"RUN!" Officer Macmillan yelled as a huge paint explosion erupted behind them

Sabine landed on the main gateway of the hangar

She hid behind some crates as she saw Ezra ran towards the ghost and did a force jump and dived into the ghost's door

"Shoot, past curfew, Kanan and Hera are going to kill me if they see me" Sabine said

"Guess I'll have to sneak in" Sabine said as she jumped onto the roof and climbed into the outside vent

"Now all I have to do is sneak in dump all this in Ezra's Cabin and pretend I never did a thing" Sabine said

She climbed through the vents

She passed through the common room which Ezra was in,

She looked at him before saying to herself " I almost feel sorry for taking my revenge on him and framing him for all this"

She then realized that he was drawing something on a sketch pad

"Hmmm…..Wonder what is he drawing" Sabine said as she began to crawl to the vent that was directly above Ezra to get a closer look at what he was drawing

"Is that a drawing of…..me?!" Sabine said

"Wow, the details are quite impressi- AHHHHHHHH!" Sabine said as she tried to take a closer look at Ezra's drawing and fell through the air vent

Ezra dropped his drawing in shock and caught Sabine in his hands

"Uhhhhh…hi?" Sabine said with weak smile

"What were you doing up there?" Ezra asked

"Nothing" she said lamely

"What were you doing?" Sabine asked Ezra

"Nothing" Ezra replied in a same manner

"What do you have in your bag" Ezra asked Sabine in a curious manner

"Nothing" Sabine said

"What do you have behind your back?" Sabine asked Ezra

"Nothing" Ezra replied

They both eyed each other suspiciously for a while before Ezra grabbed Sabine's bag and Sabine grabbed Ezra's sketch pad

Ezra looked into her bag and found cans of pink paint and catnip

"you were the one who had set me up" Ezra said

Sabine blushed red of embarrassment and tried to change the subject

"and you've got a quite some drawing skills" Sabine said

Ezra's face turned red when he got what she was referencing to

"Well we've got quite some secrets" Ezra began

"Yeah, quite some kind….." Sabine said

"Though I am impressed by how you painted all those Daleks pink" Ezra said

"Thank you, I really like your drawing of me it's quite detailed" Sabine said

"well I've got a lot of spare time since we started to lay low" Ezra said

They began to chat a bit and decided to watch a movie

As the end of the movie neared, Ezra began to feel a light weight on his shoulder,

To his surprise, Sabine had fallen asleep,

It felt a bit awkward for him at first as this had never happened before

He felt a small hint of protectiveness

"I like Sabine, but its nor always I feel protective over her. Ever since I met her, she was a tough one and was like a big sister to me. But I really hope that her view of me isn't just a brother" Ezra thought

"But what if it is?" Ezra thought

He let out a sigh

"I really shouldn't let my feelings get in the way now not with that new inquisitor hunting us down"

Sabine moved closer to him, this gave him quite a shock

He looks at her

She was still sleeping soundly on his shoulder

Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Ezra slowly places his arms around her and kiss her cheek, hoping she wouldn't open her eyes


	22. Prank war 2 ( Part 3 )

Ezra and Sabine were sleeping soundly in the common room,

Suddenly, Chopper blew two air horns while doing his signature head spin move

Zeb took a picture of them sleeping soundly on the couch while yelling "Wake up you love birds!"

They both jumped up in fright

"Wh-Wha?" Ezra asks, with a yawn as he wakes up, he rubs his eyes slowly. He then realizes he was next to Sabine

"What happened?" Sabine asks, suddenly waking up

"Nothing, just that you two fell asleep cuddling with each other" Zeb says with a smirk

"Stop fooling around Zeb" Ezra yelled

"Sorry for interrupting you little nap right there but I am not fooling around I have the proof See?" Zeb says as he shows them a holo of them cuddling

"Zeb Delete that" Sabine says with a lace of venom in her voice

"Oh come on can't I have a little fun?" Zeb asks

"Give me that" Ezra says

"No" Zeb says as he hides the holopad behind his back

"Well guess we'll have to take it by force" Sabine says before pouncing on him and pinning him down

"For a girl you sure can pack a punch" Zeb says

Ezra grabbed the holopad while Zeb was still pinned down

"Deleted" Ezra said

"Oh come on! I was going to post it on my Face Space page" Zeb whinned

"Don't worry I've got backup" Kanan says as he walks into the common room

"KANAN!" Ezra and Sabine yelled in unison

"Serves you both right for tying me up in Hera's room naked!" Kanan yelled

(I may consider writing that in the next chapter if you guys want it, no lemon)

"Well then shall we get to work?" Ezra asks

"Sure" Sabine says as she pulls out her paintball blasters and aimed them at Kanan

"Oh no" Kanan said

 **SCENE CUT….**

Caan and Chase had just walked into the Laboratory Storage, after being repeatedly shot by three dozen automatic paintball launchers in their personal quarters,

"She is going to regret ever messing with us," Caan said as he picked up a canister with a Cat icon on it from a shelf

"Well, I hope she likes what's coming to her" Chase said as he picked up another Canister and walked out of the lab along with Caan

 **SCENE CUT…**

Caan and Chase were in the hangar,

They were outside of the Ghost,

They both morphed into bats and flew into the ghost ventilation ducts with the canisters,

They headed for Sabine's room first

"Bombs away" Caan said as he dropped the gas canister into her rooms and a hideous brown gas engulfed her room

Chase prepared to drop his gas canister into what he so thought was Ezra's Cabin, When it was actually Hera's Cabin

 **SCENE CUT…**

It was morning, Sabine woke up after a whole day of pranking, she stretched a bit before getting up and leaving her cabin

She headed towards the refresher to brush her teeth

Her eyes were still shut, when she reached there

She turned on the lukewarm water and splashed her face with the water

She looked up and saw something that made her scream

She was partially a cat

She had sharp pointy cat ears,

She had Whiskers and what shocked her the most was she had a tail, a black tail

She screamed at the top of her lungs

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **SCENE CUT…**

Hera woke up to the sound of Sabine's screaming

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	23. Story Update

**Author note: yes it's true that cptbckthd is in charge of the current continuation go and visit the continuation on his profile page, anyways. I however will still update this but just not that often so be sure to check back soon**

 **Now on with the show!**

Caan and Chase walked into the Hangar pleased with the lovely act he had just pulled in front of the rebels and Skyler, although it was embarrassing it was to ensure that they wouldn't have to worry about getting planked until they thought of another ingenious prank to plan

Suddenly his cell phone beeped

"Hello?" He asked

"OI! What have you been doing all this time?! I have just heard from your delightful cousin, Skyler that you have just blew up her lab!" Someone burst out of the other end of the cell phone

"Owen, my ears!"Caan said

"Is that grandma?" Chase asked

"IS THAT YOU CHASE? WELL THEN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE TOO! YOU DO NOT JUST BLOW UP YOUR SISTER'S ROOM!" Chase's grandma / Caan's mother yelled

"Mother, can you please not yell, I am almost deaf" he said

"NOT UNTIL YOU HAUL YOUR BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT!" She yelled

"alright alright, I'll be there with Chase in 2 planetary orbits" Caan said

"MAKE THAT 1 PLANETARY ORBIT" she boomed before ending the call

"Skyper framed us didn't she" Chase said

"Yes and she is so going to get it this time when I get back, she knows no one in the whole family can stand mother" Caan SAID

"Yes but we are going to need to get our butts at her house before we end up having no butts to haul there" Caan said

They both shivered at the thought of meeting her

Skyler who was watching the who,else thing via security camera, chuckled in victory

"That should buy me some time toff turn this prank war around" she said

 **meanwhile...**

Chopper was busy bidding his time gathering items to unleash a huge apocalypse of pranks onto the king and queen of pranks


	24. Supply run

Coffee Run

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the last chapter which I will have intentions on removing it unless someone doesn't want it to be taken down. Anyways I'll be writing a new Christmas chapter to replace the last one. So in Replacement, I'm writing another segment of "Darth Vader and his stupid storm troopers!"**

 **ABOARD THE DEATH STAR….**

A storm trooper just walked into Darth Vader's office

"Here is your cup of coffee Darth Vader, sir!" The storm trooper said

"I didn't order any coffee, what are you talking about?" Darth Vader asked

"Uh, yes you did Darth Vader, sir. You ordered it about 7 days ago" The storm trooper said

"7 DAYS AGO?! What took you so long?!" Darth Vader asked

"Sir, you only wanted coffee from the southern sector of the Death star, sir. Which is all the way the other end from here." The storm trooper said

"ah yes, bob does make it the way I like it" Darth Vader said

"And well, the Death Star is twelve thousand miles across, it's the size of a huge moon, it's night there!" The storm trooper said

"Oh, you know what would go great with this cup of coffee? Those sweet pastries that the southern sector bakery makes!" Darth Vader said

"Sir, you want me to go all the way back to the southern sector, just to get a pastry, and come all the way back here?!" The storm trooper asked

"What's the problem?" Darth Vader asked

"Sir, I just told you that Bob's bakery is literally all the way on the other side, which will take a seven day journey just to get you a pastry to eat with that coffee" The storm trooper said

"Can you please do that so I don't have to brutally murder you with my lightsaber?" Darth Vader asked

"Yes, sir! Right away!" The storm trooper said as he slowly walked out of Darth Vader's office

 **SEVEN DAYS LATER….**

"Your pastry, sir!" The storm trooper said

"Pastry? I can't eat a pastry! I'm on a diet!" Darth Vader exclaimed

"On a Diet?! Since when?!" The Storm trooper exclaimed

"Since five days ago!" Darth Vader exclaimed

"Where have you been?!" Darth Vader asked

"Lost! Did you know we have a floor that has nothing but Anime TV shows?!" The storm trooper exclaimed

"Yeah so? Anime floor. What's the big deal" Darth Vader asked

" Look, sir. It took me one whole week and I have travelled so long just to bring you this pastry sir. Please, I am begging you to eat this pastry sir" The storm trooper begged

"Well, I won't tell if you don't" Darth Vader said chuckling

The storm trooper hesitantly joined in the laugh

"No seriously, I will throw you into the trash compactor if tell" Darth Vader said

"Hey, you know what would make this taste even better?" Darth Vader asked

"Oh please dear god no!" The storm trooper begged

 **SEVEN DAYS LATER…**

"COFFEE!" The storm trooper exclaimed as he walked into Darth Vader's office

"For your pastry sir!" The storm trooper exclaimed

"Pastry?! Who told you I had a pastry seven days ag- Oh it's you" Darth Vader said

"Well sir, here's your coffee anyways, enjoy. Bye!" The storm trooper said as he tried to walk out of Darth Vader's office

"I can't drink coffee by itself!" Darth Vader said

"Sir I-I-I…..I don't know what to do!" The storm trooper whined

"Tell you what go back to the southern sector and bring me a cup of coffee and a pastry, and we'll call it even"

"Okay, look I haven't slept for two weeks straight so I'm gonna be very very explicit here, I will get you these things, it will take a considerable amount of time. Other meals will come and go, the Coffee will be cold, the Pastry may be stale, so just promise me that this is what you want" The storm trooper said

"I'm asking for it aren't I?" Darth Vader said

"Go." Darth Vader said

The storm trooper sighed and left Darth Vader's office and prepared for his seven day trip to go to Bob's bakery in the southern sector and all the way back to Darth Vader's office which was in the northern Sector for the third time

 **SEVEN DAYS LATER….**

"Ta da!" The storm trooper said as he presented the coffee and pastry as the doors to Darth Vader's office slid open to reveal Darth Vader and a storm trooper having coffee

"You're right this tastes just like the coffee that bob makes" The storm trooper said

"I know right? I had this coffee maker installed six days ago" Darth Vader said

"Oh, and look the pastries are ready!" Darth Vader said as he opened a pastry oven which was also installed just six days ago

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!1!1!" The storm trooper said as he crushed both the cup of coffee and pastry in his hand.

"I can't! I just can't. I cannot do this any more!" The storm trooper said as he furiously kicked a droid with his foot

"I need some sleep!" He yelled

"What's his problem?" Darth Vader asked

"Tarkin's proably putting too much stress on him" The storm trooper beside him said

"If I'm his boss. I wouldn't put that much stress on him, look he ruined a perfectly good cup of coffee and pastry!" Darth Vader said

 **Author's Note: That's all folks!**


	25. Ruins of an Empire, never to exist

In some sort of ruined volcano fortress, a figure who wore a grey coat was sitting by a coffee table with a cup of tea in his hand, watched holograms of Caan and Skyler constantly fooling around

"Ah, Hello!" He greeted

"I am the Premier of Time, you probably won't know where I am for now…" He said

"Isn't it sweet?" He asked as he pointed towards the holograms of Caan and Skyler

"Such a shame they never existed" He said

"Just the dust of the old past," He said as the holograms began to faded away

"They were still born though, not related anymore that's all" He said as he took a sip of his tea

"I find it just amazing on how they met again, Just like old times they say" He said

"But I'm not going to spoil how they met, take a look for yourself" He said

 **5 BBY – Star wars Universe time**

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Soviets invade American universal Territory in the multiverse, American army to retreat to Britain!" a man who was selling newspapers by a busy space port

"Attention, the USS Enterprise has just docked in bay 12," a voice over a loudspeaker announced

A young man who wore a driver's coat and a driver's hat which covered most of his face, was leaning beside a wall just outside the USS enterprise, which was a gigantic super star destroyer, where many soldiers flooded out with exhausted facial expressions,

Once all the soldiers flooded out, two women who wore military green coats, one who had blonde hair and it was neatly tied in a bun, while the other who had long brown hair,

"Where are they?" The one with brown long hair asked

"I don't know General Skyler, they told us we are to meet here" The one with blonde hair asked

The young man who was eavesdropping on their conversation, suddenly asked them, "Skyler Rosehip?"  
"Yes, who's asking?" Skyler replied

"Senior officer Chase Darlington, second in command of the British army, I was sent here to pick you up" He said as he lifted his driver's hat

"Skyler Rosehip, Head of the American military," Skyler said as she shook hands with Chase

"And you are?" Chase asked the blonde girl

"Nina Darjeeling, second in command of the American military" She replied

"Well, we ought to get a move on, the press are probably on their way, but I'm pretty sure that you're both pretty exhausted so you don't want to answer them right now" Chase said as he started walking towards a turbo lift

"Right, so where's the General, we're supposed to meet?" Nina asked as she along with Skyler stepped into the turbo lift and it began to ascend quickly

"He's back at his Manor, you'll meet him soon enough" Chase said as the turbo lift suddenly halted to a stop and they arrived at a floor where there was conveyer belts with packages and bags

"Right, just get your stuff and we'll be on our way to Darlington Manor" Chase said as Skyler and Nina stepped out of the Turbo lift

Skyler and Nina quickly grabbed their items and began heading towards some sort of open parking lot, which was extremely busy with many cars driving in and out,

"Ah, so which car do we take?" Nina asked

"This one" Chase said as he pointed to one that looked broken

"This rust bucket?" Skyler asked as she realized the car didn't even have four wheels

"Rust bucket?" Chase asked

"If you can call this a rust bucket, no wonder the soviets invaded you" Chase said as he pressed a button on a remote he was holding and the car immediately changed its appearance, it became a black sleek limousine

It's doors then opened and a robotic voice welcomed them, "Good Morning Commander Chase,"

"Huh, Nice ride" Nina said as she placed her bags in the trunk

"Chameleon circuit, makes it less likely to be stolen" Chase said as he got into the driver's seat

"Alright, I can't wait to meet this General of yours" Skyler said as she got into the back seat

"Well, he'll be happy to see you" Chase said as she started the car

"Hey, why is there a crowd heading towards us?" Nina said, who was in the passenger's seat of the car, pointed towards a gigantic crowd that was moving towards them

"Ah, Press has arrived, Pretty sure they've got a lot of questions for you" Chase said

"I do not want to deal with them right now," Skyler said

"Well not to worry, I have just got the trick" Chase said as he pressed a button

Within a moment, the car levitated into the air, and Chase began to pilot it out of the area,

"Impressive," Nina said

"She's amazing isn't it? Only a few of these are made one for the General, One for the Queen and One for the Prime Minister" Chase said

"One of the perks of being a high rank I see" Nina said

After a while, Chase asked Nina, "So, are you British?"

"Huh?" Nina asked

"The Accent, you don't sound that American" Chase asked

"Oh, British American, My mom was British while my Dad was American" Nina replied

"Ah, What encouraged you to join the US army?" Chase asked

"Ah, My Dad. Well, technically he just shoved the US army thing at me" Nina said with a chuckle reminiscing some of her memories in the army

 **Moments later…**

After a while, They soon reached a gigantic Estate, where Chase soon landed in and began driving towards the mansion that was located in the center of the estate

"Wow, you live here?" Nina asked as she looked around

"Yes, it was a gift from the Queen to the General for his service in the first great war, he invited me to live with him considering the mansion itself is absolutely huge, with many rooms to spare" Chase said as they pulled up to the mansion's front porch

"Welcome to Darlington Manor" He said as he got out of the car,

"Ah, RothWell. Could you help with these bags?" Chase asked as an old grim figure wearing a butler uniform appeared

"Of course, Mr. Chase" The butler said as he walked towards the limousine and started unloading some of the bags

Chase struggled some of Skyler's suitcases, "Bloody hell," Chase said as he struggled to keep the pile of suitcases from falling

"Oh, Let me help with that," Nina said

" No, No, It's alright I can manage," Chase said as he entered the mansion

"Alright," Chase said as he placed the suitcases on a desk

"So what are all these?" Chase asked

"Oh, Military computers, launch codes, military documents, operations…" Nina trailed on

"Okay, that's enough. Wait, why is it here? Shouldn't it be on board the USS Enterprise" Chase asked

"It is, Skyler's just a workaholic, who usually goes over the top to finish her work" Nina said

"Hey! I heard that!" Skyler who was helping to unload Nina's bags

"Sorry General," Nina replied

Chase chuckled a bit as he watched Nina apologize to her boss,  
"Hey! Stop Laughing!" She exclaimed

"Sorry, couldn't help it, It just reminds me of the times I used to fool around with General Caan" Chase replied

"Speaking of which, where is General Caan?" Skyler asked as she walked in with some of Nina's bags

"He's indulging a book in his personal study" Rothwell said as he walked in the last of the bags  
"Alright, while waiting perhaps we can take a tour of the Mansion" Chase said

"I would love that" Nina said

"Excellent, I think you would like the place quite well," Chase said

 **Sometime later…**

"And this is the main room where General Caan keeps antiques he collected and spoils of war," Chase said as they walked into an enormous room with many display cabinets

"Ah, by the way, General Caan's Private Study is just above us" Chase said as he pointed towards a room located on a balcony with two spiral staircases that linked towards it which by another hall way that was to the left of them

"Hey, what's this?" Skyler asked

"Ah, Glass Chess pieces, ones he acquired after defeating the German divisions at the Battle of Berlin in the Great war" Chase said

"Please be careful with it, the display cabinet is rather….." Rothwell said just as Nina accidentally bumped into the display cabinet which caused the cabinet to collapse and the glass display along with the glass chess pieces to fall onto the floor and shatter into a million pieces

 **(Just like my hopes and dreams…** **…..I have a sad life)**

"What was that?" A Caan asked as he stepped out of his private study and onto the Balcony

"Nothing General Caan," Rothwell said

"By the way quick question, were you planning to play a game with chess with the Glass chess pieces you acquired in the Great war?" Rothwell asked

"No, why?" Caan asked

"No reason" Rothwell lied

"Rothwell, I thought I told you not to tuch the display cabinet, it's very fragile" Caan said

"I'm so Sorry, here let me help you clean this up" Nina said as she quickly began to sweep up the glass shards with a broom that conveniently placed next to the cabinet

Caan realizing that there were guests, quickly closed the doors to his private study and began walking down the spiral staircases and called out, "Hold on, I'm coming"  
He was shocked to see Nina and Skyler, "Ah, you must be the American Generals I was told that would be arriving" Caan said as he walked towards them

"Ah, General Caan am I correct?" Skyler asked

"Ah, Yes. Caan Darlington, Supreme General of- BLOODY HELL!" Caan said before yelling all of a sudden

"Excuse me?" Skyler asked

Caan quickly lifted his leg to reveal a glass shard that was jammed into his foot

"That's going to leave a painful mark" Caan said as he pulled the blood stained glass shard out of his foot

"Well, if you need me, I'm going to get a bandage to cover this up, but before I do that, Let me show you to your rooms" Caan said as he walked towards them

"Wait! There's another glass-" Nina said but before she could finish her sentence, Caan stepped on the glass shard

"BLOODY HELL! !" He screamed as another glass shard pierced deeper into his right foot

"Well, this my time my time here, certainly will be interesting" Skyler said

 **End of Story…**

"So, what do you think?" The premier of time asked

"Well, it should be interesting what they have in store" He said

"I will enjoy digging into the archives while I'm here" He said

"Farewell for now" He said

"I need some more Darjeeling tea" He said as he finished his cup of tea

 **Author's Notes: So what do you think? You'd probably didn't like the chapter but this chapter is here just to explain and describe Caan, Chase, Nina and Skyler's origins and new personalities which I now plan on using, you may not fully understand the plot but if you do have the interest for it or eveyou can head off to my other story, "What if" where the first chapter describes what happened and what caused this sudden change to happen. Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


	26. the King, Queen and Empress of Pranks

It was early in the morning, The rebels had made themselves comfortable in their new home, Darlington Manor. They were fast asleep exhausted from the battle of Lothal,

Ezra, however, got up from his bed and checked the clock in his room, it was 5: 30 am, "Perfect" Ezra thought to himself

He looked around his enormous room, it was huge, and it had a personal bathroom!

He quickly got up and went to his closet and opened it to grab a bag filled of supplies, he quickly went through his supplies, " neon green hair dye, pink hair dye and pink glitter"

Suddenly, he heard a voice come out from his comm link, "Hey, you awake?"

"Up and ready, Sabine." Ezra replied as he silently crept out of his room

"Right, you get Kanan and Zeb, I get Chopper and Hera" Sabine said through the comm link

"Right, see you later" Ezra said as he stepped into the kitchen

As soon as he placed his comm link in his pocket, he heard a voice from behind him say, "So see you guys are friendlier with each other when no one is looking"

This startled Ezra and caused him to drop his supplies

"Glitter, what are you doing with this?" Katyusha asked as she picked it up

"Nothing, give it back to me!" Ezra said as she tried to grab it

"Not one more move or I scream and wake everyone up" Katyusha said

"You're bluffing" Ezra said

"I'll scream" She said

Ezra eventually gave in and said, "It's for a prank,"  
"Okay, but I want in" Katyusha said

"Fine, now give it back" Ezra said as he took the can of glitter from Katyusha

"So I guess you're the king of pranks" Katyusha said as they sneaked along the hallways

"Well, I guess you could say that" Ezra replied

"And Sabine is your queen" Katyusha said with a smile

"I wouldn't say that" Ezra said

"Why, because you think that she's not as good as you or you just don't want that as a reference to the fact that you are in love with Sabine" Katyusha asked

Ezra was speechless

"That's what I thought" Katyusha said

 **[*]**

Zeb was still fast asleep,

Unbeknownst to him, Ezra and Katyusha were sneaking through the air vents

"Right, Zeb is asleep, just sprinkle some of the glitter and spray some of this pink hair dye on his comb" Ezra said

Katyusha quickly lowered herself down the vent using a rope,

She silently applied the dye onto Zeb's comb and sprinkled the glitter on his comb

She quickly climbed back up the rope when suddenly the rope snapped, causing her to fall onto Zeb

Slightly waking him up, "Five more minutes" He said half awake

He rolled over his weight crushing Katyusha

"Oh Lenin, what did I do to deserve this?" She said as she tried to wiggle out of Zeb's grip

"Ugh, The smell is terrible, when was his last shower?!" Katyusha complained silently as she wriggled out of his grip

"Come on, hurry up." Ezra said

"How do I get up?" Katyusha said

"leave that to me" Ezra said as he used the force to lift her up into the vent

As soon as she was in the vent, they quickly shut it behind them and started moving towards the Kanan's room

They quickly dropped in and applied some of the green dye on Kanan's comb

And climbed out of his room via the air vent, where they met up with Sabine at an intersection

"hey, what's she doing here?" Sabine asked

"She caught me, I had to take her along or she'll wake everyone up" Ezra said

"Really? The King of Pranks outwitted by an amateur?" Sabine said with a chuckle

"Then shouldn't you be his queen?" Katyusha asked

"Um…" Sabine said, lost at what to say

"That's what I thought" Katyusha said as she continued crawling through the air vents

As they were crawling down the air vents, Katyusha's watch beeped

"6 'o' clock, it's time for some laughs" Katyusha said as they watched the rebels wake up from their slumber

"Right, the screams should begin in a minute," Sabine said

"wait, how do we watch it when we are in the air vent above the main hallway?" Katyusha asked

"Easy, using the cameras I set up throughout the mansion" Sabine said as she took out her data pad

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Ezra counted down as he looked at his watch

As soon as he finished his count down, he heard both Kanan and Zeb scream "EZRA!"

They were then seen running out of their rooms, where Zeb has a pink beard and his hair completely bright pink with glitter, while Kanan ran out with neon green hair **( top of the mornin' to ya laddies!)**

"Well, good to know they like their new hair, I wonder how, Chopper is….." Sabine said before she was interrupted by Chopper's furious scream as he ran through the hallways infuriated by his new paint job which Sabine gave him, a bright pink and glitter colour, he quickly ran towards Hera's door and pounded on it

"Hold on! I'm in the shower!" Hera called back

She stepped out of the shower cubicle and quickly wrapped a towel around her, when she passed by the mirror she dropped her towel in absolute horror and let out a ear piercing shriek

"Is there something wrong?" Chopper from outside beeped

Hera burst out of the room in anger, her skin completely bright red in colour, but what is it from Sabine's prank or was it from her anger I wonder

"Sabine Wren!" She yelled as she stormed down the hallway

Katyusha could barely contain her laughter as she looked at Hera storm down the hallway

"Watch and Learn Katyusha, the best pranks are the ones made on the top people, which in this case is Hera and Kanan" Ezra said

"Well, actually. The best pranks are the ones you aren't caught for" Sabine said as they crawled down the air vents

"Actually, the best pranks are the ones that you least expect" Katyusha said as she pushed Ezra and Sabine down a air vent

 **[*]**

"Where on earth is Ezra?!" Kanan said as he met up with Hera at the main hall

"Where is Sabine?! I'm red now because she replaced my soap with paint!" Hera yelled

"Where is Ezra he put Green dye in my comb and now my hair is green!" Kanan exclaimed just as Zeb and Chopper joined them

"Alright! Where are they?! I'm gonna kill them!" Zeb yelled

Just as he said that Sabine and Ezra came tumbling down the air vent above them

"Gah!" They exclaimed as they fell just above Zeb and Chopper

"Every man for himself!" Ezra yelled as he tried to run away while Sabine tried to run in the other direction

But they found themselves unable to, as their hands were superglued together

"Having a bit of trouble?" Katyusha asked as she appeared just above them through the air vent

"You may be the King and Queen of Pranks, but I am the empress of pranks," Katyusha said as she dumped a tub filled with glue onto them

"What the-?!" They exclaimed

Katyusha then dumped a sack full of feathers onto them

"Hey!" Ezra yelled

"If you think how angry you are about me, what about them" Katyusha said as she pointed towards Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper who did not look to happy right now

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other before yelling "RUN!" As they ran down a hallway with Kanan along with Zeb and Hera chasing after them

Chopper however, disappeared into the air vent after Katyusha…..

 **Author's Notes : So how was that I am still working on the new plotline and all but I plan on keeping the main humor of pranks in this story.** **Anyways, Thanks all you guys for reading this and if you'd liked it, punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around. Thank you guys, and I will see all you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
